lo mejor del sol el brillo de la luna
by txiri
Summary: como arreglarlo, si la unica manera es juntandolos. soy malisima en los summarys. abiso es slash y mas adelante sera mpreg
1. Default Chapter

Lo mejor del sol el brillo de la luna  
  
Prologo  
  
Un nuevo año finalizaba en el colegio de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts. Los alumnos acababan de irse y reinaba una paz.  
  
El director se encontraba meditando sobre los acontecimientos del ultimo año, sobretodo en un joven de 15 años del que sabía perfectamente que había perdido la autoridad sobre el. Le había causado demasiado daño además de fallarle.  
  
"Esto te pasa por ser tan manipulador" le habían dicho y cuanta razón tenían pero lo que más le inquietaba la viejo y triste director, era los documentos hallados en una de esas extrañas habitaciones del colegio en la que se encontraban los arboles genealógicos de los fundadores. Pero no era eso lo que le inquietaba a Dumbledore sino lo que estaba escrito en ellos.  
  
Al parecer dos de las familias de descendientes se cruzaban en aquel joven de ojos verdes que aquel año había perdido la esperanza. No le preocupaba saber que el joven Potter fuera nieto del temido Voldemort, ni que descendiera de Gryffindor y Slytherin al fin y al cabo lo que hace a alguien no es la sangre sino la educación. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era que Tom lo descubriese y pidiese su derecho sobre la custodia del niño.  
  
Tenía que encontrar la manera de evitarlo por si se llegaba a enterar. Sabia perfectamente cual era la solución en caso de que sucediese.  
  
Continuará... 


	2. 1 capitulo : cartas y reaciones

Lo mejor del sol el brillo de la luna  
  
Capitulo 1: Cartas y reacciones.  
  
Había pasado una semana en casa de sus odiosos tíos, y ya estaba desesperado. Todas las noches tenía la misma pesadilla con su padrino, veía como caía a través del velo, y lo oía decir que era su culpa, se despertaba llorando y deseando acabar con todo, además no comía apenas y siempre acababa vomitando por la desesperación y la culpabilidad.  
  
Pero esa mañana fue muy diferente. En cuanto entró en la cocina apareció una lechuza entregándole una carta.  
  
-¡Lechuzas en mi casa!- se oyeron los gritos de tío Vernon. Pero los ignoró y comenzó a leer.  
  
Hola Harry:  
  
¿Me echabas de menos?  
  
¿Sabes que acabo de descubrir? pues que eres mi querido nieto por lo tanto tengo derecho a tu custodia. Ah, es verdad, no sabías que tu queridísima madre era adoptada.  
  
Según las leyes mágicas tengo derecho a tu custodia por ser el familiar mago más cercano.  
  
Prepárate Harry Potter pienso pedir tu custodia y esta vez nada ni nadie te separara de mi.  
  
LORD VOLDEMORT.  
  
A Harry casi le dio un espasmo cuando leyó la carta. No sabía que hacer, si escribir a los Weasley o a Reamus.  
  
-Sirius, ¿por que me dejaste?- preguntó en un susurro  
  
Decidió enviarle una carta a Remus informándole, ya que era el único amigo de sus padres que seguía vivo.  
  
A unos cuantos kilómetros de Privet Driveun hombre joven de unos 37 años había sido sorprendido con una carta del ahijado de su amor. Solo de pensar en él, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. Sabía que debía mantenerse vivo por Harry y por la promesa que le hizo a Sirius.  
  
La carta era inquietante. No sabía que hacer, no podía estar pasando debía ser una pesadilla pero era real y lo sabía. Lo único que se le ocurría era pedirle ayuda a Albus Dumbledore. Era verdad que el viejo era manipulador, pero estaba claro que amaba a Harry como si fuera su nieto, y precisamente por eso lo había ocultado tantas cosas. Y ante todo era el único que sabría como actuar.  
  
En un momento se encontró en las barreras del colegio con la carta de Harry en la mano y encaminándose al despacho del director.  
  
- Querido Remus, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
  
- Albus Harry me ha escrito...- le extendió la carta.  
  
-Remus, arreglaremos esto, tranquilo. Se te ve cansado, ¿por qué no vas a descansar? Mientras yo arreglo esto.  
  
Era verdad que el hombre lobo tenía mal aspecto. Sus ojeras que normalmente eran visibles ahora eran enormes, estaba mortalmente pálido cosa que las realzaba. Su ropa era escabrosa, y su estado anímico era depresivo. Su precioso pelo castaño ahora estaba mucho mas veteado de gris que nunca. Nunca sonreía, prácticamente se pasaba el día llorando a su amor perdido. Albus sabía perfectamente que la perdida de Sirius lo acabaría matando, al fin y al cabo era un licántropo y sin su pareja se moriría de pena. Por desgracia la situación actual no ayudaba mucho al joven hombre.  
  
- Albus no puedo, y si ....  
  
-Nada de eso, ve a descansar al cuarto que hay detrás de esa puerta – señalo la puerta que apareció detrás de él,- mientras tanto yo arreglo unos asuntos. Enfermo no podrás ayudarlo.  
  
Mientras Remus se acostaba en la lujosa cama, Albus escribía una carta, a una joven Bruja, poniendo en marcha su plan.  
  
Esa misma tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore:  
  
- Pero, ¿cómo puede ser?- pregunto exasperada McGonagall en el despacho del director.  
  
-Minerva yo estoy tan impresionado como tú, no me esperaba que pidiese la custodia del chico.  
  
-Pero Albus, ¿me estas diciendo que sabías que era el abuelo de Harry?  
  
-Así es, lo descubrí a finales del año pasado.  
  
-Si lo sabias, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
  
-Lo siento debí haberlo hecho pero con toda la situación que había, no encontré el momento. Volviendo al tema, como la ley mágica tan bien expresa, tiene todo el derecho del mundo de reclamar la custodia de su nieto incluso si su madre fue abandonada.  
  
-Pero habrá algo que podamos hacer- dijo Remus, preocupado por el futuro del hijo de sus mejores amigos.  
  
-Solo hay una manera- dijo mirando al último miembro de esa reunión. – y es uniéndolo a alguien que sea capaz de cuidarlo, y protejerlo. Pero no solo tiene que ser una unión matrimonial sino de sangre.  
  
-Pero eso es imposible Albus, sería unirlo con su tío. Y no creo que le guste mucho la idea.  
  
-Minerva hay otra manera, y es con una poción. Ya he hablado de ella con Lur.  
  
-¿Con Lur?- preguntó incrédulo Severus.  
  
-Así es Severus. Te quería pedir que seas tú el que te unas a Harry.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!  
  
-No Severus, entiéndelo. ¿Quién mejor que tu para protegerlo?  
  
-Bien, has hablado con Lur. No le gustará preparar la poción, ¿lo sabes?  
  
-Lo sé, me ha puesto muchas pegas pero ha accedido con la condición de que sea ella la que haga la ceremonia y se haga en vuestra casa.  
  
-¿Y si él no quiere?  
  
-No creo Severus que este en posición de negarse. Ademes aún es menor de edad.  
  
-¿Cuántos días tenemos?- preguntó el licántropo.  
  
-Más o menos una semana.  
  
-Bien Reamus, creo que deberías ir a buscar a Harry. Y tu Severus a tu hija.  
  
Dicho esto los dos hombres salieron del despacho, Lupin hacia Privet Drive y Snape hacia alguna parte de Europa.  
  
Remus acababa de llegar a una calle muggle, sería más o menos las diez de la noche y no se veía ni un alma en la calle  
  
Llamo a la puerta del numero cuatro y le abrió un hombre de unos 42 años, gordo, trajeado, y cara de pocos amigos.  
  
-¿Qué quiere? Aquí no compramos nada- dijo cerrándole la puerta, pero Remus fue más rápido y agarró la puerta.  
  
-Vengo a por Harry.  
  
-Espere. – Dijo entrando a la casa y encaminándose hacia la alacena.  
  
Enseguida salió un chico, joven de 15 años, con una mirada mucho más madura que la de un chico de esa edad, además se podía percibir un dolor enorme, como si con solo 15 años hubiera vivido y visto demasiado.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Bien Remus, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
-Dumbledore me ha enviado a buscarte.  
  
-Recibiste la carta.  
  
-Si pero debes esperar a que te lo explique el director. Ahora ve a buscar tus cosas.  
  
Harry miro a su tío, implorándole. Al parecer su tío le entendió porque se metió en la casa y seguido de Harry, Remus esperó que apareciera el chico tirando del baúl para despedirse del hombre.  
  
-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Harry en cuanto salieron de la casa.  
  
-A Howarts, iremos en trasladador.  
  
Harry le imploró con la mirada. 'No, por favor' pensó  
  
-Harry es la única manera, no puedes aparecerte, además así llegaremos directamente al despacho de Dumbeldore.  
  
-¿Cuál es el objeto?- pregunto resignado.  
  
Remus le alcanzó un bolígrafo. Contaron hasta tres y lo tocaron. Harry sintió el ya conocido tirón en el ombligo. Los dos aparecieron ante un hombre viejo, con una barba blanca tan larga que casi llegaba al suelo. Su pelo blanco prácticamente se confundía con la barba.  
  
-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal te ha ido el verano?  
  
-Regular profesor.  
  
-Sabes por que estas aquí ¿verdad?  
  
-Supongo que será por la carta que le envíe a Remus contándole lo que me envío Voldemort- respondió sarcástico.  
  
-Si, Harry. Hemos encontrado una solución que no creo que te agrade mucho.- dijo haciendo una pausa para darle tiempo a reaccionar.- Harry la única forma para evitar que Voldemort se haga con tu custodia es que te unas a alguien que te pueda proteger y cuidar.  
  
-¿Qué quiere decir profesor?  
  
-Harry lo que quiere decir, es que debes unirte a alguien en cuerpo y alma, con una poción de sangre.- le explicó Lupin  
  
-Harry después de haberlo meditado mucho, pensamos que el que mejor te protegerá es Severus.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE!!! Está loco, él me oída. ¿Por qué no tu Remus?- preguntó desesperado.  
  
-Harry como sabes soy licántropo y no puedo hacer ninguna poción de sangre sin contagiarte. Además yo me entregue a Sirius y...- ahogo un gemido- No puedo unirme a nadie más.- dijo entre lágrimas.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Harry...  
  
¿Continuara?  
  
Dejad vuestra opinión o no seguiré.  
  
- 


	3. 2 capitulo: pocion de sangre

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna  
  
Autor: Txiri  
  
E-mail: oihanafonbiyahoo.com.mx  
  
Pareja Harry/ Severus  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.  
  
Capitulo (2/?): poción de sangre:  
  
Estuvieron discutiendo sobre la unión durante mucho tiempo. Harry realmente no quería unirse aunque entendía que era la única manera de seguir con vida.  
  
Dumbledore en cambio veía con buenos ojos la unión puesto que los dos necesitaban a algo a lo que agarrarse para no caer en la oscuridad. Sabía mejor que nadie que se odiaban o al menos se despreciaban. Pero eran muy parecidos y acabarían entendiéndose o al menos eso esperaba.  
  
Remus miraba la escena dividido, por una parte entendía la postura de Harry al no querer unirse Severus Snape. Siempre lo había rechazado, ni siquiera intentó conocer al joven que había debajo de la cicatriz y la fama. Pero por otro lado no podría soportar perder a Harry también.  
  
-Harry debes entenderlo- Dijo Albus Dumbledore, cansado de discutir.  
  
Lo entiendo señor- dijo, secamente. Para el Dumbledore si no era el mayor responsable era uno de los factores más importantes de la muerte de Sirius.- y me uniré- sentenció, derrotado.  
  
Remus lo abrazo entre feliz y disgustado.  
  
Gracias Harry- dijo calmándose- sé que es un paso muy importante para ti, pero no dudes que estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites.  
  
Lo sé- respondió devolviéndole el abrazo- tengo miedo- susurró tímidamente- no quiero arrastrar a nadie más.  
  
Harry, no es tu culpa. Tú no arrastras a nadie. Además él te hará feliz o se las vera conmigo.- intentó decir divertidamente para quitarle importancia al asunto.  
  
Bien, vamos.  
  
¿A dónde?  
  
A la mansion Snape.  
  
Harry se acerco a Remus, demostrando que solo confiaba en él. Dumbeldore les dio un trasladador.  
  
En quince segundos os trasladareis, uno...dos....tres.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos en el momento en el que sintió el tirón, y no los abrió hasta sentir la tierra a sus pies.  
  
Se encontraban en una especie de sala de estar. Enfrente de ellos había una chimenea preciosa con tallas solares en la parte superior, donde se posaban fotos de Severus y una niña que se iba convirtiendo en una mujer. En medio del salón se hallaban dos sofás azules enfrente se observaba una mesilla de madera repleta de libros. Detrás de ellos se encontraba la puerta. A lo largo de la pared colgaban cuadros de diferentes tamaños y motivos, justo encima de la chimenea colgaba el retrato de un hombre muy parecido a Severus, por lo que supuso que debía ser su padre.  
  
Señores el amo los espera en el laboratorio- dijo una voz chillona desde detrás.  
  
Se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con un elfo domestico. Sus orejas eran puntiagudas y vestía un trapo de cocina.  
  
Gracias, Elo- respondió la voz fuerte del director.- Vamos entonces.  
  
Harry siguió a los dos hombres sintiendo que a cada paso que daba se le hacia más difícil respirar. Sabía que abajo esperaba Snape, y la unión se llevaría acabo, pensaba que el profesor de pociones no perdería esta oportunidad para martirizarlo. Que su vida sería un infierno más grande del que había tenido que soportar hasta ahora.  
  
Llegaron a una puerta de madera, tal y como iban no se fijaron en la espectacular talla de la puerta. Representaba una esfera en la que se vislumbraban el día y la noche.  
  
Al traspasarla les recibió una habitación muy parecida al aula de pociones de Howarts con la diferencia de que todas sus paredes estaban llenas de frasquitos con ingredientes colgados en el aire mágicamente.  
  
De espaldas a ellos había dos figuras, una de ellas llevaba una melena rubia hasta la cintura, era alta y con un cuerpo esbelto muy definida. A su lado se hallaba de espaldas el profesor Snape, pero no llevaba su usual túnica negra sino que bestia unos baqueros y una camisa blanca que marcaba mucho su atlético cuerpo, era una vista exquisita.  
  
La muchacha se dio la vuelta nada más oír como cerraban la puerta, les mostró una sonrisa sincera, haciendo brillar con más intensidad sus ojos blancos como perlas.  
  
"Será ciega" pensó Harry, al posar su mirada en la de ella.  
  
No, Harry, no soy ciega- le respondió la muchacha- Hola encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Lur.  
  
Encantado. – Dijo algo cohibido cuando la chica le dio dos besos. No estaba acostumbrado a ese trato pero se relajo al ver que hacía lo mismo con los demás.  
  
El muchacho no se atrevía a mirar al profesor por miedo de ver el odio en sus ojos, al fin y al cabo no era el único que se sacrificaba.  
  
Snape observaba la escena desde la mesa, miraba como su hija seguía siendo tan amable con todos como siempre. Quería acabar con todo eso lo antes posible. Sabía que aún sacrificándose con todo eso, le gustaba que Dumbledore siguiera confiando en él.  
  
Se fijo en el chico, se parecía mucho a su archienemigo James Potter pero al mismo tiempo era muy diferente. No era tan seguro de sí mismo como lo fue su padre, ni miraba con su arrogancia y eso que tenía muchas cosas para sentirse arrogante. Se fijo en que su respiración era nerviosa y temblorosa. "Tendrá miedo" pensó y no le extrañaba, él le había hecho la vida imposible en el colegio y desde el momento en el que se uniera a él tendrían que vivir juntos.  
  
Harry, ¿te han explicado el mecanismo de la poción?- preguntó suavemente Lur  
  
No.  
  
Bien pues es muy fácil. Se llama poción de sangre porque el ingrediente esencial es la sangre de los dos sujetos que se unen, en este caso vosotros.  
  
Harry le miro con miedo, ¿qué era eso de que necesitaban su sangre?  
  
Tranquilo, solo se hace un corte en la mano que luego se tapara con una marca de tu pareja.  
  
¿ Marca?  
  
Sí, pero en cada caso ah sido diferente, a veces es simplemente una cicatriz y en otros casos un tatuaje. – Explicó tranquilamente- Lo esencial es que comprendas que en el momento en el que la unión se complete, le pertenecerás al igual que él a ti. Aparte que por ser menor de edad él tendrá tu custodia. ¿Lo has entendido?  
  
Si- dijo cabizbajo- ¿Y eso cuando se hará? Quiero decir la poción.  
  
Estoy elaborándola, estará para la próxima semana. Mientras tanto os podréis quedar en la mansion.  
  
TBC  
  
Opiniones, por favor. 


	4. capitulo 3 : ritual

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna  
  
Autor: Txiri  
  
E-mail: oihanafonbiyahoo.com.mx  
  
Pareja Harry/ Severus  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico.  
  
Capitulo (3/?): Ritual:  
  
Harry siguió a Lur a lo largo de la mansion la chica le guiaba hacia la habitación. Sentía que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, las palabras de la joven no lo habían relajado en absoluto, al contrario le pusieron si era posible más nervioso.  
  
Lur notaba el nerviosismo de Harry, quería decirle que se relajara que Severus era un gran hombre que le cuidaría y no lo dejaría solo pero no se atrevía no conocía suficiente al chico como para decirlo.  
  
Llegaron ante una puerta de madera maciza.  
  
Estas serán tus habitaciones, espero que te agraden.  
  
Harry la abrió en cuanto entro se quedo sorprendido, acababa de entrar en lo que parecía una sala de estar casi tan grande como la sala común de Griffindor. En las paredes de los laterales había dos puertas.  
  
La de la izquierda es la tuya y la de la derecha de Remus, así no te sentirás tan perdido.  
  
Harry fue directamente a su habitación y se quedo con la boca abierta. Era una habitación enorme, en el centro de la misma adornada con doseles verdes reposaba una gran cama. Enfrente de esta había una chimenea que por el tamaño seguramente calentaría la habitación sin ningún esfuerzo, en la pared de enfrente de Harry se alzaba una gran estantería repleta de libros de literatura tanto muggle como mágica, al lado había un gran ventanal que daba a los hermosos jardines. Al lado de la puerta de entrada se encontraba otra puerta que daba al baño.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra ala de la mansion los dos Hombre discutían sobre cierto ojiverde.  
  
Esta aterrado Severus.  
  
Lo sé, me he dado cuenta, por lo que he podido ver tampoco quiere esta unión.  
  
¿Y que esperabas? Le has hecho la vida imposible desde que piso Hogwarts.  
  
Eso no es...  
  
Sabes que es verdad. Siempre lo has comparado con su padre y en verdad no tiene nada que ver con James.  
  
En eso no estoy de acuerdo, él es muy arrogante.  
  
Te has parado alguna vez a contemplarlo, el no es su padre y nunca lo será. Ahora si eres tan amable, ¿podrías decirme donde esta mi habitación? ¿O tengo que esperar a Lur para que me lo explique?  
  
No, sígueme. Te hemos puesto en la habitación contigua a Potter. Tendrás una puerta que os comunicara a una sala en común. Hemos pensado que sería lo más seguro para el chico, no vaya a hacer alguna tontería.  
  
No la haría, sabe perfectamente que así no conseguiría unirse a ellos, eso también lo he pensado- la última frase la susurró pero Severus alcanzo a escucharlo.  
  
Remus no lo pienses.  
  
Jeje- rió tristemente- no me hace falta, si no fuera por Harry os hubiera dejado hace mucho, por eso te pido que lo protejas, lo cuides y no lo hagas sufrir más.  
  
Lo intentare- ya no era el frío profesor el que contestaba sino el hombre que se escondía tras la mascara  
  
Lo sé.  
  
Llegamos.  
  
Atravesaron la puerta que momentos antes habían atravesado los dos jóvenes.  
  
La semana paso volando y pronto llegó la mañana del séptimo día. Remus fue a despertar al chico. Cuando se acerco al joven lo vio tan tranquilo que le dio pena despertarlo. Se acordó de la primera noche que pasaron en la mansión Snape y se le encogió él estómago. Harry ese día tuvo una horrible pesadilla y Lupin suponía que las había tenido durante todo el verano, durante esta semana, Severus, le proporciono una poción para no soñar. Le acaricio el rebelde cabello, mientras lo llamaba.  
  
Harry despierta  
  
hummmmm  
  
Venga ya has dormido bastante- lo zarandeó un poco  
  
Un poco más  
  
No, levántate- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
Sabes, eres un pesado.  
  
Lo sé- dijo tranquilamente. Te he traído una túnica de gala, creo que te quedara bien.  
  
¿Para que?- cuestiono el adormilado joven.  
  
Hoy es el día del ritual.  
  
Al oír la ultima palabra, Harry se despertó del todo y observo al licántropo con algo de temor.  
  
Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.  
  
Harry se encontró dentro del abrazo protector de Remus descargando por fin todo el miedo, ansiedad y nerviosismo que había guardado en su interior.  
  
Mira- dijo secándose los ojos- te traje una túnica- le enseño una hermosa túnica azul oscuro casi negra que tenía bordados en plata en los hombros y en el pecho.- perteneció a Sirius, se la regaló tu padre el día que nos unimos - recordó con un deje de tristeza.  
  
Gracias- balbuceó incrédulo, sabia que para Reamus esa prenda era muy importante.  
  
No hay de que, a él le hubiera gustado dártela el día de tu unión. Te espero fuera.- dijo antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Harry no se atrevía a tocar la túnica, le parecía que se rompería entre sus manos y el destino se volvería a reír de él como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Al final se atrevió a tocarla, tenía un tacto muy suave casi como la seda, pero por el color no creía que lo fuera.  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala que compartían Harry y Remus, este último se encontraba sentado en el sofá con una almohada en su regazo y la punta de esta en la boca para no gritar el dolor de su corazón, sabía que debía ser fuerte por Sirius y por Harry pero era tan difícil levantarse por las mañanas y aparentar que todo iba bien.  
  
Al oír la puerta abrirse se seco las lágrimas de un manotazo y se dio la vuelta, no quería mostrarle a Harry su tristeza.  
  
Mientras tanto en otra ala del castillo un anciano de larga barba blanca conversaba con un hombre de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color.  
  
Albus vuélveme a explicar porque hago esto.- repitió por enésima vez.  
  
Vamos Severus, esto es por los dos.  
  
Albus a mi no me puedes manipular, así que no lo intentes- le cortó.  
  
Severus  
  
¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó.  
  
Tu hija- respondió tranquilamente Dumbledore  
  
Dándose la vuelta algo arrepentido la miro, nunca le gustó gritar cuando ella estaba presente.  
  
Lo siento Lur- se disculpo,- ¿ qué querías cariño?  
  
Ha llegado esto a tu nombre- le respondió con una sonrisa, pasándole una caja.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Dentro de la caja había una elegante túnica negra, con bordados de oro viejo que adornaban el cuello abierto y las mangas, en la caja también se hallaba una capa que hacía juego con la túnica.  
  
Gracias Albus.  
  
No he sido yo.  
  
¿ Cómo que no?  
  
Hay una carta.  
  
Snape la abrió y mientras la leía la sonrisa se le iba agrandando.  
  
¿ De quien es?- pregunto curioso el hombre mayor. Pero en respuesta lo único que recibió fue una sonrisa.  
  
Una hora más tarde los tres magos esperaban en el laboratorio a los dos que faltaban, el hombre moreno parecía ser el más nervioso de todos, de repente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un tembloroso Harry. La túnica le caía libremente por los hombros dándole un aspecto sofisticado, el color azul negruzco le resaltaba el color verde de sus ojos, Severus se quedo de piedra ante la hermosura que presenciaba, realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Harry tampoco dejo de asombrare, su profesor estaba realmente bien, la túnica a diferencia de las suyas se le ceñía al torso estando abierta y más holgada de la cadera para abajo donde vestía unos vaqueros negros.  
  
Comencemos- dijo Lur- Harry acércate.  
  
El chico se acerco a la mesa donde esperaba Lur quien bestia una hermosa túnica blanca con un gran circulo en el pecho donde se representaban la luna y el sol, la misma imagen de la puerta. Encima de la mesa, había un caldero humeante con un pequeño fuego calentándolo. A la derecha de este se encontraba un cuchillo ceremonial, y a la derecha un pañuelo blanco.  
  
Remus se coloco detrás del joven mientras Dumbledore hacía lo mismo pero detrás de Snape.  
  
Darme las manos- dijo seriamente Lur.  
  
Los dos estiraron las manos, Harry la derecha y Severus la izquierda. Lur agarro con fuerza la mano temblorosa de Harry mientras con la otra alzo el cuchillo y comenzó a hacerle un corte mientras recitaba:  
  
Madre tierra dame tu poder.  
Padre sol dame tu bendición.  
Hermana luna enséñales a amar, saca el odio de su corazón  
Montes que los rodean protégeles del mal.  
  
Cuando acabo de cortarle le dio la vuelta a la palma de manera que la sangre goteara la sangre a la poción que cuando recibió la primera gota cambio de color, del blanco perla que tenía al amarillo limón. Harry que se había asustado mucho al ver el cuchillo acercarse a al mano se relajo al ver que la joven hacia lo mismo con su profesor.  
  
Cuando la última gota de sangre de Severus cayo en la poción, la removió haciéndola volver a cambiar de color y esta vez se convirtió a un azul metalizado. Cuando dio removió suficientemente la mezcla, vertió un vaso del líquido en cada herida haciendo que sintieran un escozor, ignorando la cara de ambos, procedió a seguir:  
  
Ríos que fluís libremente llevaos su rencor.  
Mar que todo recoge traerles la felicidad.  
  
Puso la mano de Severus encima de la mano de Harry y las unió con el pañuelo mientras terminaba.  
  
Que se os recompense.  
  
En el momento en el que Lur terminaba de enredar la tela, los dos caían en la inconsciencia, y eran recogidos por los dos hombres de detrás de ellos.  
  
En el mismo momento en el que el ritual se daba por finalizado un nuevo documento hacia su aparición en el departamento de asuntos sociales del ministro de magia.  
  
TBC  
  
Respuesta a vuestros reviews:  
  
Eruve: muchas gracias, ya sabes la experiencia jejejeje. Creo que no tarde mucho esta vez. Besos  
  
Yuee: como ves si que lo he seguido. Sobre las marcas tendras que esperar un poco. Besos  
  
Futhark: muchas gracias. Espero que te siga gustando besos.  
  
Shiokaze: se enamoraran o eso creo, jeje, gracias por tus ánimos espero que te siga gustando. Besos  
  
Zekhen-angel and Zekhen: gracias por opinar me suben la moral, aquí tienes el próximo capitulo y espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
kat basted: o si para mucho rato jejeje o eso espero. Le reacción del abuelito no creo que se haga esperar. Para saber la reacción de la poción y la de sus amigas tendras que esperar. Sobre la rubia no le atraerá mucho ya que sus ojos estarán pendientes de otro jejeje. Tu pregunta tranquila que para eso estamos. besos 


	5. capitulo4: marcas

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna  
  
Autor: Txiri  
  
E-mail: oihanafonbiyahoo.com.mx  
  
Pareja Harry/ Severus  
  
Abiso: en este capitulo hay lemon. Mi primer lemon jejejej.  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico.  
  
Capitulo (4/?): Marcas  
  
No los separéis- indicó Lur- llevémosles a la habitación.  
  
Salieron en procesión. Delante de todos iba Lur dirigiendo, detrás de ella flotaban los dos cuerpos durmientes de Severus y Harry guiados por Dumbledore y por último cerrando la procesión se encontraba Remus.  
  
- Ponerlos en la cama- ordenó Lur,- ahora solo hay que esperar que despierten.  
  
¿Y eso será?  
  
- Depende, la magia de ambos debe unirse y aceptarse.  
  
Remus se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Harry y le acarició el cabello.  
  
Remus vete a la cama.  
  
No  
  
Hay que dejarlos solos.  
  
Pero...  
  
A la cama- le ordenó ella empujándolo.  
  
A la mañana siguiente el primero en acercarse a la habitación de los dos hombres fue Remus y al no poder abrir la puerta se asustó y salió corriendo hacia la recámara de Lur donde se deslizo rápidamente, despertando a la chica que dormía tranquilamente.  
  
Remus, ¿quién te persigue?- preguntó divertida.  
  
La puerta...Harry...no se abre.  
  
- Relájate y repítelo.  
  
La puerta de la habitación de Harry y Severus no se abre.  
  
Ah, solo era eso – dijo volviéndose a echar en la cama.  
  
- ¿Cómo que solo eso? – Protestó indignado Remus.  
  
Ya te lo dije ayer deben estar solos. Su magia es la que hace que esto se cumpla.  
  
¿Y cuando se abrirá?  
  
Cuando su magia se reconozca y despierten, ahora si no te importa son las 6 de la mañana y quiero dormir. Deberías descansar, el Viernes es luna llena.  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado.  
  
Habían pasado 4 días en los cuales Remus miraba todas las mañana si la puerta cedía y cada uno de ellos acababa dándose la vuelta, saliendo al jardín a leer o hablar con los otros dos inquilinos de la casa.  
  
Pero la mañana del viernes la puerta cedió, Remus al sentirlo llamó a los otros dos.  
  
No abras la puerta, debemos esperar- se oyó la voz de Dumbledore a través de los pasillos.  
  
Cuando llegaron los otros dos abrieron la puerta, inmediatamente se protegieron los ojos a causa de que una luz intensa se había apoderado del lugar. Esperaron que la luz desapareciera dentro de los dos que reposaban en la cama para poder entrar a la habitación.  
  
Severus se despertó, se sentía muy cómodo en una cama desconocida. Alguien le agarraba la mano izquierda y esa persona desprendía un calor bastante agradable. Deseando saber quien era esa persona, abrió los ojos y miro a su izquierda para encontrarse a Harry mirándolo asustado pero feliz.  
  
Harry miraba a los ojos de su profesor, sintiendo un magnetismo que no le dejaba cambiar de dirección la mirada, era tan agradable sentir esa protección.  
  
Los otros tres miraban la escena con diferentes impresiones; Lur estaba dividida, por una parte nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la unión puesto que Harry era más joven que ella, pero por otra le resultaba tierna la escena y además su padre necesitaba a alguien porque desde que su otro padre murió no había sido del todo feliz; Reamus pensaba "ya esta hecho, Severus nunca lo dañaría" aunque dentro de él, el lobo quería saltar y destrozarle por tocar a su niño puesto que era el día más difícil de controlarlo por la proximidad de la luna llena, además debía recordar que ya no era su niño, también era la pareja de Severus e iba hacer algo más que tocarlo. Dumbledore estaba feliz ya que ahora no había peligro de perder a la esperanza.  
  
Buenos días a los dos- dijo Remus acercándose a Harry  
  
¿Buenos días? ¿Ya es de día?- preguntó atónito Severus.  
  
Realmente han pasado cuatro días.  
  
¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo, bastante desorientados.  
  
Sois unos dormilones. No, en serio vuestra magia lo necesitaba. Ahora os voy a quitar las vendas.  
  
Desato las vendas con mucho cuidado, no queriéndoles herir. Ambos estaban muy calientes.  
  
Enseñarnos las manos- pidió la chica en cuanto acabo de soltar las vendas. Se quedaron atónitos al ver las "marcas". Remus sabia que aparecería algún tipo de marca pero estas eran muy extrañas, debería investigar.  
  
¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Mirar vuestras palmas.  
  
Los dos se observaron las manos. Cuando Harry la acerco lo suficiente ahogo un grito de impresión, sabía que tendría una marca pero eso no era una. Estaba mucho más elaborada, tenía una serpiente enrollándose en su muñeca y la cabeza del reptil acababa en su palma. En el triángulo que formaba la cabeza del animal se dibujaba un fénix. El dibujo era tan elaborado que se notaban incluso las escamas. Además la marca emanaba una energía especial. A su vez, Severus se quedo atónito esperaba un tatuaje pero más pequeño, no que le ocupara la mano y parte del antebrazo. Era un fénix en vuelo. Tenía la cabeza en su mano, las alas extendidas rodeaban su muñeca aparentando ser una pulsera y las patas se le perdían debajo de la túnica. En el cuello del ave se enroscaba juguetonamente una serpiente roja.  
  
Para terminar la unión y que sea valida debéis tener...- Lur dejo de hablar roja por la vergüenza.  
  
-¿Qué?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad Harry  
  
Pues que tenéis que uniros.  
  
Pero la poción no hacia eso.  
  
Si no lo hacéis no funciona.  
  
Pero.....  
  
Harry tenéis que hacerlo- dijo intentando mediar Remus.  
  
¿Pero qué tenemos que hacer?- preguntó ya desesperado Harry.  
  
A ver Potter, te tengo que joder- Harry se ruborizó exageradamente en un segundo.  
  
Papa, ¿no podías ser más delicado?- le dijo una sonrojadísima Lur.  
  
Os dejamos solos- cortó Dumbledore.  
  
Los tres salieron rápidamente.  
  
Harry quedo temblando de miedo, la verdad es que nunca imaginó que su primera vez fuera tan poco romántica y menos que fuera con Snape. El Hombre sintió el miedo del chico, suponía que era por que lo odiaba y le temía tal vez, solo tal vez Lur había tenido razón y había sido muy brusco. Le cogió la mano en que llevaba la marca y la beso. Intentaba tranquilizarlo con ese gesto, sabía lo que sentía Harry cuando le tocaba ese punto pues el sentía la misma calidez cuando la piel de Potter hacia contacto con la suya.  
  
Harry tranquilo- Severus fue consciente que lo llamaba por su nombre de pila pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias y lo que tenían que hacer a continuación le pareció lo apropiado.  
  
- Para usted es fácil decirlo, no es su primera vez- soltó sin pensarlo.  
  
Severus quedó atónito al principio pero luego razonó, era un joven de solo 15 años y era normal que fuera virgen.  
  
El hombre se incorporo y empezó a besar la frente de Harry.  
  
Relájate no te haré daño.  
  
Harry cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse en los labios que ahora estaban en su sien, también sentía las manos de su profesor acariciándole el torso.  
  
Severus intentaba relajar al chico acariciando y besando su cara. Cuando llego a los carnosos labios empezó dándole besitos de mariposa en ambos labios hasta que los atrapó en un beso más profundo que al principio fue dulce pero al final se torno apasionado hasta que necesitaron el preciado oxígeno.  
  
-¿Ahora estás mejor?- le preguntó con picardía, mientras miraba al ruborizado muchacho.  
  
-Sí- contesto con un suspiro Harry.  
  
El Hombre volvió al ataque pero esta vez fue al cuello mientras le iba desabrochando la camisa. Nunca pensó que le podía invadir tal deseo por Harry Potter.  
  
Harry no sabía como responder pues era la primera vez que alguien le daba más que un beso.  
  
Un débil gemido broto de los labios de Harry al sentir a su ya no tan odiado profesor mordisqueándole el cuello. Iba a quedarle una buena marca.  
  
-No te reprimas- le aconsejo Severus mientras seguía con su trabajo.  
  
El hombre fue bajando hasta que se apodero de uno de sus pezones cual chupo y beso hasta dejarle una marca roja. Harry gemía ya sin control.  
  
-Hmmmm, que delicia- dijo Severus pícaramente antes de darle el mismo trato al otro pezón.  
  
Harry aunque se sentía en la gloría sentía que debía darle algo a cambio a Snape así que empezó con sus temblorosas manos a desatarle la túnica pero el hombre lo paro mientras decía unas palabras y desnudaba a los dos. Harry al sentirse desprotegido de ropa y bajo la mirada hambrienta de su profesor se puso más rojo que un tomate.  
  
-No me mires así- pidió en un susurro.  
  
-Eres muy hermoso, ¿por qué debería desperdiciar esta oportunidad?  
  
Harry no contesto simplemente cerro los ojos para no ver la lasciva mirada del hombre.  
  
Severus siguió observando al joven hasta que volvió al ataque. Cuando paso el ombligo parte en la que se demoro bastante, ambos estaban muy excitados y sus erecciones así lo demostraban, Severus atrapo la del chico en la boca dándole un placentero trato. Harry se sentía en la gloria pues nunca había sentido tanto placer, sentía que se vendría en cualquier momento y así fue. Severus lamió todo su semen tragándose hasta la última gota.  
  
-Harry ahora debes relajarte.  
  
-Sí...- respondió en un suspiro intentado normalizar su respiración.  
  
-Dolerá al principio pero luego te prometo que no, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Sí- respondió con algo de miedo.  
  
Severus le levanto las piernas mientras cogía un botecito de lubricante que había en el cajón de su mesilla, unto bien los dedos en la mezcla y deslizó uno de ellos dentro del pequeño orificio del chico, Harry grito un poco a causa del dolor.  
  
-Ssh tranquilo- lo intentó tranquilizar Severus mientras le besaba el abdomen de nuevo. De repente Harry soltó un profundo gemido, Snape sonrío al saber que había encontrado la próstata del joven y entonces metió el segundo para después seguir con el tercer dedo.  
  
Harry se sentía en éxtasis hasta que Severus saco sus dedos, enseguida sintiendo algo mucho mas grande intentando entrar.  
  
-Ahora Harry, quiero que respires hondo y te relajes.  
  
Harry obedeció, sintió un dolor agudo cuando Snape lo penetro, el profesor espero a que el chico se acostumbrara antes de empezar a moverse. Progresivamente el dolor agudo se fue transformando en placer, ambos gemían muy fuerte hasta que Severus se vino dentro de Harry y este último entre los dos.  
  
El hombre se deslizo fuera del chico y se echo a su lado atrayendo l cuerpo del joven hacia sí quedándose dormidos los dos.  
  
Tbc 


	6. capitulo 5 : el despertar

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna  
  
Autor: Txiri  
  
E-mail: oihanafonbiyahoo.com.mx  
  
Pareja Harry/ Severus  
  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico.  
  
Capitulo (5/?):  
  
El primero en despertar esa tarde fue Harry que al sentir una respiración en su almohada se sobresaltó. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo entro en pánico e intento acordarse de lo que había pasado esa noche. Cuando cu mente logró enfocar las imágenes de la noche anterior y al hacerlo su rostro paso por todos los colores e intento ponerse de pie para vestirse y salir de ahí.  
  
¿Dónde vas Potter?- el profesor había despertado al sentir el movimiento a su lado.  
  
A mi cuarto.  
  
Éste es tu cuarto ahora.  
  
¿Qué?  
  
Créeme Potter, a mi me desagrada tanto como a ti pero para que la unión sea válida debemos dormir juntos.  
  
No me acordaba de ese detalle.- Dijo muy bajito y avergonzado. Severus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para escucharlo.  
  
¿ Tienes hambre? – Preguntó pero antes de escuchar la respuesta ya estaba alcanzando la cuerda que colgaba de la cama y tirando de ella, al hacer tirar de ella, la manta se escurrió hacia abajo dejando el atlético torso del hombre al descubierto.  
  
Harry al verlo sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al mismo tiempo que se ponía totalmente rojo. Cuando Severus se fijo en él se sorprendió de la inocencia que desprendía el chico, y sé prometio a si mismo que ayudaría a conservar esa inocencia.  
  
Un sonoro plop saco de sus cavilaciones a los dos hombres.  
  
¿Quería algo amo?  
  
Sí, preparara la cena para las nueve y avisa a los demás de que bajaremos a esa hora.  
  
Sí, amo.  
  
Harry intentó alcanzar la ropa que había en el suelo sin que su profesor se diese cuenta de que estaba desnudo aunque en su nerviosismo no se había dado cuenta de que su compañero de cama estaba en su misma condición que él.  
  
¿Qué haces?- Severus sabía que el chico quería vestirse pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de meterse con él y si lo hacía sonrojar pues mejor aún.  
  
Quiero coger mi ropa- respondió al saberse descubierto.  
  
Pues levántate y cójela- respondió Severus como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.  
  
No – contestó totalmente sonrojado y muy nervioso.  
  
Snape al final fue el primero que se levanto y cuando el joven vio a su profesor desnudo sintió que algo se despertaba en su interior, y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo. Dio gracias a las mantas que lo tapaban.  
  
Severus se acerco al armario que había en la habitación mientras Harry lo siguió con la vista, y entonces se fijo en la habitación donde se encontraba. Las paredes eran amarillas pálidas, casi blancas excepto una de ellas que era del mismo color pero mucho más oscuro, casi marrón. En esta última pared era donde se posaba la cama adosada donde se encontraba en ese momento. Los doseles de la cama eran de terciopelo negro y en la pared de enfrente se vislumbraba un ventanal que ocupaba toda la pared, en la cual colgaban cortinas azules oscuras casi negras que en ese momento tapaban la vista de los jardines de la casa. En la otra punta de donde estaba Severus a la derecha de la cama se hallaban dos puertas que conducían al baño y al estudio.  
  
Toma, creo que esta túnica te quedara bien.- le dijo Severus dejando una túnica negra encima de la cama- me voy a la ducha-. le anunció.  
  
Mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, Severus miraba el tatuaje de la mano y pensaba en lo era capaz que era ahora de sentirse atraído por Potter. Sabía que casi todo era obra de la poción y la unión que hacían que sus cuerpos se atrajeran o por lo menos eso era lo que él pensaba.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry se había levantado y vestido con la túnica que llevó en la ceremonia pues pensó que después de ducharse podría cambiarse a una limpia. Pensaba acerca de lo ocurrido esa misma mañana, la verdad es que le había gustado mucho pero le daba miedo la atracción que sentía hacia el hombre pues sabía perfectamente que Snape lo odiaba.  
  
Severus espero a que Harry terminara de arreglarse para salir con él hacia el comedor.  
  
Cuando entraron en el comedor de la mansion Snape eran exactamente las nueve de la noche y los otros dos ya se sentaban en la mesa. Dumbledore miro a la pareja que acababa de entrar con picardía en la mirada, mientras que Lur evitaba la mirada de su padre. La cena transcurrió tranquilamente hablando de cosas triviales, nadie comento nada de lo ocurrido entre el joven y el hombre de pelo negro.  
  
Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya eran las dos de mañana y Harry estaba prácticamente dormido. Como pudo se arrastro hasta la habitación donde se durmió en el instante que puso un pie en la cama. Severus se acostó a su lado y se quedo observando al joven dormir sin ni siquiera notar que también se estaba quedando dormido.  
  
Era un paisaje precioso los picos de las montañas de alrededor eran blancos. A su lado se encontraba aquel al que se había unido, iba a mirarle cuando toda la escena cambio. En lugar del paisaje montañoso estaba en una sala de estar, concretamente en la de los Dursley y los tres miembros de la familia se encontraban mirándolo con pánico al igual que a los hombres enmascarados que evitaban que se moviesen.  
  
Esto es lo que logras al llevarme la contraria Harry- dijo en una voz siseante y fría, más parecida a la de un reptil que al de un humano. Alzó la mano con la que envainaba la varita, era una mano pálida como la de un muerto.  
  
- Crucio- Voldemort lanzo la maldición imperdonable hacía Petunia quien soltó un grito de dolor.  
  
Severus despertó asustado al oír el grito de dolor y pánico proveniente del joven que dormía abrazado a el.  
  
Harry despierta- le gritó, zarandeándole con fuerza.  
  
-¿Profesor?- preguntó temeroso Harry.  
  
Tranquilo todo paso – dijo mientras lo abrazaba intentado tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Ha matado a los Dursley, ¡por mi culpa!- intentó explicarle el lloroso muchacho.  
  
Tranquilo Harry solo fue una pe....  
  
No profesor fue real, tú...yo....  
  
Lo sé pequeño, tranquilo.  
  
Tbc? 


	7. capitulo6: sorpresas

Capítulo 6: Sorpresas

Harry estaba tan nervioso, que Severus tuvo que administrarle una poción, para que pudiera dormir. A la mañana siguiente se levantó como si no hubiera pasado nada, pues realmente no sentía pena por la muerte de aquellos por los que fue maltratado durante tantos años.

Severus le observó despertar temeroso, creyendo que las imágenes que presenció la pasada noche, le derrumbarían, pero sorprendió al verlo despertar con una sonrisa. Definitivamente la muerte de sus únicos familiares, no le afectó.

-¿Harry estás bien?

-Sí- respondió rápidamente-, ¿bajamos a desayunar? Por cierto profesor, siento la escena que monté anoche.

Severus estaba sorprendido, se esperaba una escena totalmente opuesta a la que su Gryffindor le estaba ofreciendo, pero no esa frialdad que demostraba ante la muerte de sus parientes, pues él sabía perfectamente que esos muggles habían sido asesinados.

Bajaron a desayunar. Mientras entraban los comensales dejaron de hablar entre ellos y se preguntaban que podían decirle al chico. Remus era el único que intuía que Harry no sentiría pena por su muerte, pero eso no significaba que no se fuera a sentir culpable.

-Harry, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien- le contestó, mirándole a los ojos.

-Harry debes retomar las clases de oclumancia.- argumentó Dumbledore.

-Sí, señor- respondió secamente.

La semana pasó muy rápido y tanto Harry como Severus se iban acostumbrando a la presencia y calidez de otro. Esa mañana el primero en despertarse fue Severus, era 31 de Julio, cumpleaños número 16 del ojiverde. Le tenía preparada una fiesta sorpresa, pues sabia que nunca había celebrado ningún cumpleaños. Harry estaba acurrudo en los brazos de Severus, y éste pensaba que el joven que se encontraba descansando en sus brazos era un pequeño ángel, su pequeño ángel. Sabía que muchos de los sentimientos sentía por el muchacho, eran causados por la poción, pero no se arrepentía de haberse unido al chico, aunque dudaba que Harry sintiera lo mismo.

Harry se estiro como un gatito entre los brazos de su pareja

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Buenos días, Harry. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

-Bien- respondió besándolo, algo que se había convertido en habitual entre ellos. Se ducharon y bajaron a desayunar, pero antes de atravesar la puerta Severus lo paro y beso. Cosa que hizo que Harry lo mirara incrédulo puesto que aún no se acostumbraba a las muestras de cariño de su marido.

Al atravesar la puerta Harry se quedo sin habla, pues todo estaba a oscuras, y lo normal era que a esa hora los otros residentes de la casa estuvieran desayunando. Harry se pegó un buen susto cuando se escuchó un sonoro:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Miro a su alrededor y se quedo sorprendido por toda la gente que había. Se encontraban todos los miembros de la orden, los Weasley y sus amigos: Luna, Neville y Hermione. Harry miro incrédulo a su profesor de pociones, preguntándose si había sido él quien organizó todo, pero no tuvo tiempo de interrogarlo puesto que cuando iba a preguntar, una emocionada Hermione lo arrastró hacia donde se encontraban los más jóvenes de la fiesta.

Harry se sentó entre la chica y Ron.

-Mamá nos contó lo de tu unión- comentó Fred,- siento mucho lo ocurrido, Harry.

-No es tan malo, ¿sabéis? Yo al principio también pensé que sería un infierno, pero Severus es atento y aunque no lo creáis también es cariñoso. – respondió con una sonrisita.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que supo perfectamente que significaba "tenemos que hablar y no te librarás de una pequeña charla".

La conversación enseguida cambio de tema, cosa que sorprendió a Harry, pues creía que Ron pondría el grito en el cielo.

La mañana paso volando para Harry entre juegos, risas y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya habían almorzado y se encontraba en los jardines hablando con Hermione.

-Harry, en verdad siento lo que ha pasado.

-Tranquila, como os dije antes, no es tan malo.

-Harry, me parece que te estés enamorando.

-No sé si es amor, o es la atracción del encantamiento, pero siento que no podría vivir sin él.

-¿Y eso te asusta?

-¿El qué?

-Que sea la magia lo que te hace sentir eso.

Harry no le contestó, pues la chica había dado en el blanco.

-Ron se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba- observó.

-Ja. Apariencia, se puso histérico cuando se enteró, pero su madre lo amenazó con colgarlo de las orejas si te decía algo.

-Lo suponía.

-Pero Harry, no te equivoques, el te apoya y haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿lo sabes verdad? Lo que pasa es que es un poco infantil...

-Eh Harry, ¿te apuntas a un partido de Quidditch? Nos falta un jugador.

-Por supuesto.

Los dos días siguientes pasaron sin ningún contratiempo. Harry empezaba a llevarse mejor con Lur, la chica le había enseñado la casa y explicado cada retrato o diseño de ella. Remus empezaba a aceptar la unión entre Severus y Harry.

Esa mañana algo alteró la rutina del último mes. Harry fue corriendo al baño, pues unos repentinos vómitos le hicieron correr rápidamente hacia el baño. Severus se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar los sonidos provenientes del baño, y se asusto al no sentir el cálido cuerpo de Harry a su lado. Se dirigió al baño preocupado.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó, pero el joven no contestó,- ábreme.

-No hace falta...tranquilo- respondió entrecortadamente.

El profesor no hizo caso y entró, encontrándose a un pálido joven arrodillado en el váter, con los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo. Levantó al joven y lo llevo hasta la cama.

-Tranquilo, échate en la cama mientras yo voy a por alguna poción que te alivie.

Harry obedeció y se acostó en la cama, intentando no pensar en las nauseas que tenía, pero no le sirvió de nada, pues cuando Severus volvió el chico estaba de nuevo en el baño.

Harry llevaba tres días con los mismos síntomas al levantarse por la mañana y Severus estaba muy preocupado por él. Por eso, esa mañana había pedido a la enfermera del colegio su ayuda.

-Señor Potter, me han dicho que no se encuentra bien.

-Así es, pero no hacía falta que viniera, debe ser algo que me sentó mal o alguna gripe.

-Eso, déjemelo decidir a mí

Madam Promfrey empezó a explorar por diferentes partes del abdomen del muchacho, hasta que encontró lo que estaba mal con él

-¡Oh cielos!- exclamó

-¿QUÉ?- preguntaron al unísono los dos hombres.

-Esperen, tengo que asegurarlo- dijo sacando la varita y lanzándole a Harry hechizo que hizo que una luz roja envolviera el estómago del joven. La cara de la enfermera mostró diferentes emociones, pasando de incredulidad, a nerviosismo hasta convertirse en seriedad.

-Señor Potter, lo que está padeciendo no es grave, aunque si bastante inusual, muy pocos magos lo han conseguido. Está embarazado.

-¿Qué? ¡¡¡Eso es imposible!!! So...soy un hombre.

-Sí, pero también un mago muy especial, al que le acaban de realizar un hechizo de unión.

Harry agachó la cabeza y empezó a pensar, sintiendo que se desbordaba, salió corriendo de la habitación y por segunda vez, sintió que no era capaz de aceptar su realidad e intentó huir de ella.

-¡Harry!!- gritó la señora Pronfey, cuando lo vio salir como si el mismo Voldemort lo persiguiese.

Severus vio salir a Harry tan asustado por lo ocurrido, que se sintió fatal. Sabía que el chico ya no lo odiaba y que lo empezaba a apreciar.

Harry chocó contra Lur y Remus en su acalorada carrera y ni siquiera miro hacia atrás, cosa que extrañó a los dos adultos, que se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Severus.

-Severus, ¿qué le pasa a Harry? Esteba corriendo frenéticamente.

-Ésta embarazado- aclaró

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo.- dijo mirando a su hija como esperando una explicación.

-No importa el cómo en este momento. Hay que encontrar a Harry, ¿no creen?.

Déjenlo necesitará aclarar su mente -argumentó Severus.-Si al mediodía no aparece, lo buscaremos- aclaró al ver la cara de incredulidad de los otros dos.

Hasta bien entrada la noche, Severus no empezó a buscar al chico a diferencia de Lupin que se paso el día buscándolo sin éxito. Se dirigió a la torre norte del caserón pues sabía por Lur que al joven le encantaba observar las estrellas y no había mejor lugar que ese.

Harry se encontraba mirando a través del techo de cristal las estrellas. Llevaba todo el día deambulando por el castillo y pensando lo dicho por la enfermera. Pensó en Sirius, sus padres e incluso en Voldemort, pero sobre todo pensó en su futuro. De repente sintió dos conocidos brazos abrazándolo por detrás.

-Así que estabas aquí pequeño, sabes que Remus te ha estado buscando todo el día.

-Estoy asustado.

-Lo sé pequeño, es normal-dijo volteándole,- pero piensa que en tu interior esta creciendo tu hijo, nuestro hijo.

-Sólo tengo 16 años, y no se si estoy preparado. No me malinterpretes, deseo formar una familia, pero...

-Tranquilo, yo estaré a tu lado.


	8. capitulo7:combersaciones a media noche

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna   
Autor: Txiri E-mail:   
Pareja Harry/ Severus 

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

Capitulo 7: Conversaciones:

Los futuros padres llegaron a la sala de estar, donde el resto se encontraba conversando tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Remus al ver entrar a Harry.

-Lupin, si no te importa me gustaría hablar con los futuros padres antes de que empieces un interrogatorio

-Vayamos a mi despacho- propuso Severus.

Los tres entraron en el despacho, aunque parecía más un pequeño laboratorio, puesto que estaba lleno de probetas e ingredientes para pociones. También se apreciaban libros de pociones, y en el centro de la habitación había unos cómodos sillones, donde se sentaron.

-Yo no sé mucho sobre embarazos masculinos- confesó la enfermera,- pero tengo un amigo que es especialista en embarazos complicados. El os ayudaré encantado.

Snape asintió con la cabeza, mientras el joven la miraba con toda su atención.

-Harry te recomiendo que estés tranquilo, ah y nada de magia hasta que te vea el doctor McGregor.- Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo podremos contactar con el doctor?- preguntó tranquilamente Severus.

-Oh, bien podéis contactar mediante un mensaje vía lechuza o mediante la chimenea llamando a la consulta del doctor McGregor. Llamar cuanto antes.

-Gracias.

La señora Pronfey se levanto para salir de la habitación, mientras Severus le explicó como llegar a la sala.

-Harry, debes obedecer a la enfermera y no hacer nada de magia, ¿entendido?

-Sí profesor.

-¿Harry, cuando dejaras de llamarme Profesor?

-¿Y cómo lo llamo?

-Para empezar mi nombre es Severus.

-¿Podría ir a hablar con Remus?

-Espera un momento, le diré que venga.

En cuanto aparecieron los dos hombres Snape se marchó alegando que debía hablar con su hija.

-Harry, ¿qué tal estás?

-Bien, o eso creo.

-Te felicito por él bebe.

-Yo...Gracias.

-¿Qué ocurre? Y no me mientas diciéndome que nada.

-He estado pensando en como se tomarían mi embarazo mis padres y Sirius.

-Ellos estarían felices.

-No lo creo, tal vez si el padre fuera otro lo estarían, pero siendo Snape lo dudo mucho.

-Harry no te niego que a tu padrino le costaría aceptarlo pero lo acabaría haciendo, y tus padre lo hubieran aceptado desde el primer momento.

-¿Y tu que opinas?

-Me alegro por los dos, pero creo que eres demasiado joven.

-Lo sé, yo también he pensado en eso, pero Severus me ha dicho que estará conmigo.

En otra ala del castillo Severus hablaba con su hija.

-Lur entiendes que vas ha tener un hermano.

-Papá, tengo 19 años no soy una niña, y por supuesto qué sé que ese bebe será mi hermano.

-Entonces te tratare como adulta, ¿qué opinas del embarazo?

-Pues que Harry es muy joven, pero tú tienes la edad de tener un hijo, incluso eres viejo para ello- bromeó ella.

-Pero Harry se quedo embarazado, ahora tendremos que asumir las consecuencias, ¿no crees?

-Sí, debéis asumirlas, aunque debes tener paciencia. No será fácil para él, ten en cuenta que os unisteis por necesidad y no por amor.

-Gracias por recordármelo, ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal como para que me lo restregaras en la cara.

-Papá, no lo decía por dañarte, pero es la verdad. Lo que quería decir es que entiendas que Harry esté inseguro con todo esto.

-Está bien.

-Además seréis grandes padres...tú ya lo eres.

-Sí, y tú tendrás que aprender a cambiar pañales y a dar biberones.

-Ah no, el bebé será vuestro no mío.

Severus rió fuertemente

-Vayamos a cenar que muero de hambre.

Llegaron al comedor donde Dumbledore intentaba sonsacar información a la enfermera sobre el estado de Harry, puesto que no se había enterado de nada de lo que pasaba. Había llegado a la mansión Snape con la intención de comunicar a los profesores que la reunión de inicio de curso sería el próximo viernes catorce de Agosto. Cuando llegó a la casa todo era un caos, Harry había desaparecido y lo único que Severus le había dicho fue "sigue dentro de los terrenos". Pero parecía que la enfermera no entendía su punto de vista, pues no le quería dar información alegando que ella no podía romper el juramento hipocrático, cosa que el director no acababa de creerse. Por eso en cuanto vio la cabellera negra de Severus lo miró con intención de interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde esta Harry?- pregunto el profesor de pociones en cuanto llegó.

-Aún no ha llegado- dijo bastante preocupado Dumbledore.- ¿Alguien va a explicarme que es lo que está pasando?

-Voy a tener un hermano o hermana.

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

-Pues que Harry está embarazado- aclaró Severus, mirando con reproche a su hija.- Mañana llamaremos al doctor McGregor.

-Felicidades, me alegro por los vosotros.

La cena paso sin más sobresaltos. En ese momento, Harry y Severus se encontraban en la cama hablando sobre las charlas que tuvieron durante la cena, hasta que al chico se le ocurrió preguntar...

-¿Lur es hija tuya, verdad?

-Harry, ya sabes que sí.

-¿Pero biológica?

-Sí, lo es- respondió.

-¿La llevaste tú?

-No, fue su padre.

-Pero él no esta aquí...

-No, el era un auror.

Harry lo miró incrédulo.

-Sí Harry, murió o mejor dicho lo asesinaron. Como te estaba diciendo, él era un gran auror, uno de los mejores. Amaba su trabajo tanto como nos amaba a Lur y a mí y un día recibió una lechuza de un compañero pidiéndole que se reunieran, yo intuía que era una trampa y le supliqué que no fuera, pero no me dijo que no me preocupara, que estaría bien. Yo me que de en casa con Lur que apenas tenía cinco añitos, en cuanto la pude dejar con alguien de confianza que se pudiera hacer cargo de ella, fui adonde se suponía que estaría y allí no había nada excepto un bulto lleno de sangre. Me acerque a él con el corazón en un puño, estaba herido de gravedad. Lo intenté trasladar al hospital, pero era demasiado tarde. Murió en mis brazos, y yo me odie toda mi vida por eso-le contó casi sin respirar, con miedo a que si se detenía, no iba a ser capaz de continuar.

Harry se abrazó al hombre intentado tranquilizarlo.

-Yo intenté savarlo, lo intenté pero...

-Ssshhhh, tranquilo, ya todo está bien.

-Por él me convertí en espía. Thomas me hizo recapacitar y lo hice por él.

-Severus vamos a dormir, necesitas descansar.

-Harry, Lur no recuerda nada de su padre no tiene más recuerdos que los que yo le ha contado, no quiero que a nuestro bebé le pase lo mismo.

-No le pasará, él o ella crecerá con sus dos padres.

Harry se moría por saber como fue el embarazo, pero sabía que no era el momento. Severus estaba muy desmoronado, al fin pudo entender porque era tan arisco con la gente, temía encariñarse con ellos y perderlos. Y le entendió perfectamente, pues él tenía el mismo miedo.

Severus se sentía aliviado, era la primera vez que se desahogaba de verdad puesto que ni a Albus ni a Lur les había contado todo, sólo les dijo que había muerto en manos de mortifagos, al primero por que era demasiado reciente, y a su hija por miedo a que le reprochara no haber evitado que fuera.

Tbc...

Miembro de la orden Severusiana

Miembro de la orden Draconiana.

Miembro de la orden Sirusiana


	9. capitulo 8

  
  
Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna   
Autor: Txiri E-mail:   
Pareja Harry/ Severus 

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.**

Capítulo 8: Citas 

Harry fue el primero de los dos en despertarse. Miro el reloj, el cual marcaba las nueve, para seguidamente, dirigir su mirada al hombre que se acurrucaba a su lado y empezó a pensar en la conversación de la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Harry- le sobresaltó la voz del profesor de pociones.- El chico no pudo contestarle pues tuvo que salir corriendo al baño.

Una hora despúes mas tarde los dos morenos se encontraban esperando que les sirvieran el desayunó mientras charlaban con Lur.

-¿Cuántos años tienes Lur?- preguntó sorpresivamente Harry.

-19, ¿porqué?

-Mera curiosidad, ¿y qué estudias?

Lur se rió ante la curiosidad de Harry aunque le pareció normal.

-Estudió Medimagia

En ese momento entraron los elfos domésticos con las bandejas del desayuno. Severus y Lur siempre tomaban café a diferencia de Harry al que esa bebida no le gustaba, al contrario el aroma le agradaba mucho. Pero esa vez fue diferente, en cuanto olió el café, sintió una gran arcada y tuvo que salir corriendo para poder llegar al baño antes de vomitar.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Severus desde la puerta.

-Saca eso de la mesa.

-¿El que?

-¡EL CAFÉ!

-Pensé que te gustaba el aroma.

-¡¡¡SÁCALO!!!- gritó histérico

-Papá, creo que deberías llamar al medico, yo me encargo del café, ¿deacuerdo?- diez minutos después Lur lo llamó.

-Lo siento.- dijo avergonzado.

-Tranquilo es normal.- lo intentó tranquilizar la chica,- ¿y que a quieres dedicarte tú?

-Me gustaría poder ser Auror.

-A mi padre le dará un ataque.

-Bueno no anticipemos. Primero tengo que ver si las notas de mis TIMOS me dejan estudiar la carrera.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Moony que acababa de entrar.

-Quiero ser Auror.

-Serás un gran Auror, Harry- le animó Remus,- ¿habéis llamado al doctor?

-Sí, Lupin, tenemos hora a las doce. Harry debes empezar a asearte y vestirte, no podemos llegar tarde.

Dos horas mas tarde los dos morenos llegaban a la puerta de la consulta.

-Buenos días, ¿tienen hora?- preguntó la secretaria en cuanto atravesaron la puerta.

-Sí, señorita.

-Nombre por favor.

-Harry Snape y Severus Snape.

-Pasen a la sala 232.

-Gracias.

Los dos Hombres entraron en la habitación que les había indicado la mujer. Era una habitación de color azul clarito, con preciosos dibujos de jirafas que se movían. En medio se posaba una camilla con sabanas blancas, mientras que en la pared de enfrente se posaba un escritorio con una silla en el frontal para el médico y dos justo enfrente para los pacientes. En la pared izquierda reposaban dos armarios de madera con las puertas cerradas y en la pared de la derecha se encontraba un biombo.

-Bienvenidos- les sobresalto una voz que provenía desde la puerta.- Soy el Doctor Mark McGregor.

El doctor era un hombre un poco extravagante, pues no llevaba la típica túnica blanca de los mendimagos sino que vestía una túnica de colores. Era un hombre alto que media cerca de los dos metros, no era muy robusto mas bien era flaco cosa que resaltaba mas su estatura. Su edad engañaba, ya que aparentaba ser muchísimo más joven de lo que era. Tenía el pelo color zanahoria y sus ojos eran de un azul intenso.

-¿Quién de los dos lleva él bebe?

-Yo.

-Me lo imaginaba. Voy a explorarte y para eso necesito que vayas detrás del biombo y te pongas la bata que hallaras en él, la parte abierta a la espalda.

Harry se encamino detrás del biombo sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso puesto que no sabía que era lo que el Doctor le haría, ¿y si su cuerpo no era compatible? ¿Y si perdía el bebe?, ¿Y si....?. Miles de preguntas de esa índole pasaban por su cabeza mientras salía y se echaba donde el doctor le indicaba.

-Harry, ahora voy a ver tu salud general- informó.- ¿Ves esa pluma?– Señaló la pluma que flotaba en medio de la habitación,- escribirá lo que yo vea, para poder llevar tu embarazo.

El doctor empezó a circular alrededor de Harry dirigiéndole diferentes rayos que iban cambiando de color, mientras ponía cara de aprobación o negación.

-Ahora voy a ver como va el bebe, pero para eso necesito subirte un poco la bata.- después de recibir permiso de Harry, procedió a examinarle el abdomen. Primero palpando con las manos y después con un ralliito blanco que salía de debajo del ombligo del joven.

-Bien Harry, por hoy hemos terminado. Ve a vestirte y te explico lo que vi.

-Sentaros- pidió en cuanto Harry salió del biombo.- El bebe está espléndidamente, justo como debe ser en las tres semanas de gestación, que es lo que tienes. Pero Harry, tienes una carencia importante de vitaminas y minerales, para ello tienes que tomarte estas cuatro pociones, además de esta que te ayudará a evitar las nauseas matinales. Debes usar esta crema también.- informo poniendo diferentes frascos encima del escritorio.- ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Qué pasara con mi magia? Quiero decir, el mes que viene empiezan las clases.

-No hay problema, tu magia no sufrirá ningún cambio. Eso sí tendrás que tener cuidado con los hechizos mal dirigidos. ¿Alguna duda más? Entonces nos vemos el mes que viene.

El día fue agotador para Harry, pues después de estar con el doctor estuvieron toda la tarde comprando ingredientes que le faltaban a Severus. En ese momento acababa de salir de la ducha e iba a empezar a untarse la crema que le había mandado el doctor, pero dos manos se la quitaron.

-Permíteme- pidió Severus empezando a esparcirle la crema por los hombros. Cuando sólo iba por la espalda sintió un gemidito de Harry, y se le ocurrió algunas formas de esparcir la crema mucho más entretenidas. Snape agarró la mano de Harry y llevo al desconcertado joven a la cama donde lo depositó cuidadosamente. Empezó esparciéndole la crema en el pecho, arrancando a Harry profundos suspiros y eso hizo que el adulto no aguantara más y se apoderara de los finos labios del chico.

Harry estaba cada vez más excitado y por primera vez quiso devolveré el placer que le estaba dando a Severus, pero para eso primero tenía que quitar del medio la estorbosa ropa.

El profesor ya había dejado el pecho del chico, y ahora extendía crema por las piernas, cuando sintió unas nerviosas manos intentándole quitar la ropa, y él riéndose entre dientes las hizo desaparecer.

Harry se alegro cuando el hombre lo hizo, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse profundamente. Así que se concentro en darle placer al profesor de pociones. Recorrió con las manos y boca todo lo que alcanzaba, aunque en la incomoda posición en la que estaba le resultaba muy complicado, ya que se encontraba sentado con el cuerpo hacia delante mientras Severus estaba arrodillado detrás de él, esparciéndole crema por las piernas.

-Harry, si no paras no podré acabas de ponerte crema.

-Mis piernas ya están lo suficientemente untadas- dijo mientras se tiraba encima de Severus como un felino hambriento, dejando atónito a su profesor que no se esperaba una reacción así por parte del tímido joven. "Menos mal que la cama es grande" pensó.

Ahora si que Harry podía intentar dar placer a su pareja, beso y acaricio todo su pecho y fue bajando hasta que llego a la evidente erección, en donde no supo muy bien que hacer,

Al ver las dudas del joven Severus volvió a tomar el control, tumbando a Harry hacia atrás, mientras recibía la erección del joven en su boca.

-Sev- gimió Harry sin darse cuenta del diminutivo que utilizó.

Severus sentía a Harry apunto de venirse y él no aguantaría mucho mas tampoco, así que alcanzó como pudo el lubricante que tenía en la mesilla. En cuanto el chico sintió el primer dedo internándose se tenso.

-¿No le hará daño al bebe?- preguntó preocupado.

-No, tranquilízate. McGregor me dijo que incluso era bueno para él o ella.

Al oír eso, Harry se relajo dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que los dedos le brindaban. Severus retiro los dedos del interior obteniendo un gemido de protesta por parte del joven pero enseguida fueron remplazados por la palpitante erección del hombre.

Así siguieron hasta que Severus se vino en el interior de Harry y este entre los dos.


	10. capitulo9

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna   
Autor: Txiri E-mail:   
Pareja Harry/ Severus 

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.**

Capítulo 9: Reacciones:

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se despertó con el ulular de una lechuza, que les resultaba vagamente familiar. Severus conocía al ave, era una de las lechuzas de Howarts. Se acercó a quitarle la carta y se impresionó al ver que iba dirigida a Harry.

-Es para ti.

-Serán los TIMOS y la lista de libros.

Harry abrió la carta bastante nervioso, y mientras leía el pergamino su rostro fue cambiando lentamente de expresión hasta que llegó al final de la carta, donde la sorpresa y felicidad iluminaba su joven rostro,

-¿Y?- interrogó Severus.

-He aprobado todo excepto adivinación. Lo increíble es que superé expectativas en todo- dijo incrédulo- el curso que viene me tendrás que volver soportar en pociones.

-¿En serio?- la verdad es que por una parte se alegraba, pues sabía que el chico quería estudiar para ser Auror, pero por otra le aterraba le idea de Harry con pancita y en un laboratorio de pociones.- Déjame verlas.

Harry le extendió la hoja de notas.

-Te felicito Harry, aunque no se como lo lograste.

-Digamos que sin un temido profesor de pociones que me critica hasta respirar, me salen bien las cosas.

-Bajemos a desayunar- cortó antes de empezar una pelea con el joven.

-Buenos días- les saludó la voz de Remus en cuanto entraron al comedor- ¿Qué tal ayer el médico?

-Bien, pero me dio un montón de pociones para tomar. Dice que tengo carencia de vitaminas y minerales, y el hierro bajo.

-Debes hacer caso Harry- dijo el licántropo

-No, si yo me encargo de que se tome todo- contestó Severus con picardía, recordando la noche anterior.

-Me llegaron las notas de los TIMOS- dijo el muchacho cambiando de tema.- Y también la lista de materiales.

-¿Entonces, porque no vamos hoy de compras?- propuso Lupin después de haber visto las notas del joven.

Se pasaron el día haciendo compras sin ningún contratiempo, exceptuando la discusión que habían tenido Harry y Severus por quien pagaba los libros de Harry, cosa que al final terminó haciéndolo Snape.

La semana paso sin nada fuera de lo común. Las mañanas eran un poco caóticas pues Harry se despertaba corriendo al baño, ya que la poción contra las nauseas no le hacia mucho efecto. Después de ducharse Severus bajaba a desayunar mientras Harry lo hacia en la habitación, puesto que el aroma a café no le sentaba muy bien a su estómago. Por eso prefería desayunar solo alegando que los demás no debían cambiar sus hábitos por él.

Esa mañana Harry se despertó tarde igual que llevaba haciendo desde que estaba en esa casa. Se asustó al no sentir el cuerpo de Severus a su lado, pues aunque Severus se despertara antes, siempre lo esperaba. Por eso al no verlo a su lado se preocupó, pero tuvo que olvidarse por un momento de su preocupación, ya que las nauseas llegaron con fuerza haciéndole correr al baño. Cuando salió estaba más relajado, pues había recordado que ese día los profesores tenían reunión.

Desayunó tranquilamente, para después coger el libro que estaba leyendo y salir al jardín con intención de pasar allí la mañana. Pero cuando no llevaba ni una hora, apareció Lur.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-Buenos días Lur, bastante bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien. He recibido una carta de Dumbledore informándome de que hoy hay reunión de la orden y que tengo que llevarte a ti también al cuartel.

-¿Pero porqué? Yo no quiero pisar de nuevo esa casa.

-Lo se Harry, pero no te puedo dejar solo, además estarán tus amigos.

-Diga lo que diga no servirá de nada, ¿verdad?

-No.

Dos horas más tarde los dos se encontraban en la puerta de Grimauld Place. Harry pensaba en cómo les diría que estaba embarazado, y lo más importante, cómo se lo tomarían. ¿Y si lo odiaban? Además que estar en esa casa no le hacia sentirse nada seguro, tenía miedo, miedo de que sus amigos no aceptaran su nuevo estado. Lur sentía el miedo de Harry y lo entendía, ella estaría igual si pisara de nuevo la casa en la que había vivido hasta los 5 años, porque aunque su papá pensara que no se acordaba, ella tenía recuerdos de su otro padre y los años vividos con él.

Al entrar en la casa a Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta, pues todo estaba igual que la última vez que estuvo allí, y eso le recordó a Sirius.

-¡Harry, al fin llegáis!- le sobresaltó la voz de la señora Weasley.- Lur cariño, Charlie está en el comedor,- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica. A ésta le brillaron los ojos al oír esto y salió rápidamente hacia el comedor,- los demás te esperan en el comedor Harry, ¿por qué no pasas?

-Gracias.

Harry entró en el comedor encontrándose con Ron, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos, y con una escena que no esperaba, Charlie y Lur se estaban besando.

--Harry, Charlie y yo estamos saliendo desde hace casi dos años y...

-Tranquila Lur, no tienes por que darme explicaciones.- respondió sonriendo.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal estás?- saludó Hermione, abrazándolo.

-¿Qué tal compañero?

-Bien, ¿Y vosotros?

-Bien, acabando los deberes- respondió Ginny, señalando las hojas que tenía en la mesa.

-Quiero hablar con vosotros- dijo él. Lur lo miro animándole.

-Ir arriba chicos, la reunión esta apunto de comenzar, así Harry aprovechará para deciros lo que sea que os tenga que decir- dijo Charlie.

Los más jóvenes de la casa se encaminaron hacia arriba, Harry iba el último, retorciéndose las manos nerviosamente pues no sabía como se tomarían su nuevo estado. Entraron en la habitación del tapiz, pero Harry no se atrevió a mirar si seguía ahí y se sentó directamente en el sofá.

-¿Te llegaron los TIMOS?

-Sí, ¿y a ti?

-Sí, pero seguro que no es eso de lo que querías hablar.

-No. Sentaros por favor.

Todos obedecieron enseguida, acomodándose en los sofás que adornaban la estancia.

-¿Y bien, Harry?- preguntó Fred, impacientemente.

-Eso compañero, que nos tienes en ascuas.

-Estoyembarazado- dijo de carrerilla.

-¿Qué tu qué?

-Estoy embarazado.

-No, no, eso no es verdad- empezó a decir Ron, alejándose de Harry.

-Ron.

-¿Qué Hermione? Vale que "acepte" que esté con el cretino grasiento, pero no me pidas que acepte que está embarazado de…de ese- dijo mientras salía de la habitación furiosamente.

Harry miro a los otros con miedo de que pensaran lo mismo.

-Felicidades- dijo Fred mientras lo abrazaba.

-Serás un gran padre- comentó George.

-Harry me alegro muchísimo, ese pequeño tendrá muchos tíos.

-Gracias chicos, pero Ron…

-No, por él no te preocupes, sabes como es, recapacitará o si no nosotros nos encargaremos de él, ¿verdad hermano?

-Oh, ¡por supuesto! Ya verás como vuelve rogándote perdón.

Harry les sonrío, aunque realmente no se lo terminaba de creer. Se levantó con la intención de bajar y hablar con Severus para poder salir de esa casa que le dañaba mucho. En el camino se encontró a Tonks, que subía para decir a los chicos que la reunión había terminado.

-Felicidades Harry.

-Gracias.- dijo apagado, mientras seguía acercándose al comedor.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó la mujer de pelo rosa a los jóvenes.

-Ron –respondió simplemente Ginny.

Mientras tanto Harry ya había llegado al comedor y miraba a Severus implorante. Este último al darse cuenta de que le miraban se dio vuelta para encontrarse con los tristes ojos de Harry.

-¿Qué ocurre Harry?- preguntó acercándose al joven.

-Yo...¿podemos irnos?

-Sí, por supuesto.

Continuará.……

Siento el retraso pero es que he estado muy ocupada con los trabajos de la uni.


	11. capitulo10

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna

Autor: Txiri

E-mail:

Pareja Harry/ Severus

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

N/A: gracias earwen por betearlo.

Capitulo 10:

Una hora mas tarde Harry se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión intentando concentrarse, al ver que le era imposible puesto que la conversación con Ron lo tenía muy alterado decidió salir a da una vuelta.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la puerta de Remus y pensó en entrar para hablar con él. No llamó a la puerta pues no estaba seguro de si estaría en la sala o en su habitación. Así que entro directamente encontrándose al hombre llorando en el sillón abrazado a una foto que suponía retrataría a su padrino. Se acercó intentando no hacer ruido y al encontrarse a su par lo abrazó con fuerza intentado calmarlo con ese gesto.

- A él no le hubiera gustado verte así.- dijo, cosa que el licántropo no contestó- Remus. Lo llamo para que le mirase.- ¿Sabes? él amaba tu sonrisa, la manera en que le ves a todo su lado positivo. Debes seguir a delante.

- No es fácil.

- Lo sé, pero debes intentarlo y no dejarte hundir.

- Gracias Harry, pero deberías aplicártelo a ti también.- le contesto quitándole algunas lagrimas al joven.

- Ron no acepta mi embarazo- soltó de pronto.

- O pequeño debes darle tiempo. Acaba de empezar a aceptar que te has unido a Severus, y de repente le pides que acepte al hijo de este.

- Pero también es mi bebé.

- Lo sé. Dale tiempo acabara recapacitando.

Severus había sentido la tensión del chico en Grimmauld pleace y quería preguntarle que le pasaba pero no tuvo oportunidad puesto que en cuanto pisaron la mansión recibió un aviso urgente y tubo que dejar al joven en la biblioteca.  
En ese momento buscaba al joven mientras divagaba sobre lo dicho en la reunión, era verdad que Voldemort llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actuar y era verdad que no era para estar tranquilos, pero el tema principal de la reunión había sido el bebé y como proteger tanto a su hijo no nato como a su joven pareja y eso sí que lo preocupaba.

Después de haber mirado en casi todos los rincones de la mansión se le ocurrió que podría que podría estar con Lupin y se encamino hacia los aposentos de éste.

-¿Así que que el año que viene darás clases de nuevo en Howarts?

- Así es.- respondió el hombre más tranquilo al fin y al cabo delante de Harry siempre había intentado mantenerse fuerte y esa vez no sería diferente.- Adelante- dijo al oír que tocaban la puerta.

- Hola Lupin ¿has visto a....?- no acabo la frase pues vio al que buscaba sentado al lado de Remus- ¿Harry estas bien?

- Estoy bien.

Las últimas dos semanas de vacaciones pasaron volando, ese día había sido un verdadero caos la casa ya que los tres hombres se iban al día siguiente a Hogwarts y Lur se marchaba a la universidad. En ese momento se encontraba cada uno en su respectiva cama intentando dormir.

-¿Severus en Hogwarts donde dormiré?

- Conmigo (por supuesto, o creías que te librarais de mi tan fácilmente.

- Parece que no- dijo haciéndose el decepcionado- así que en tu habitación.

Severus estaba bastante preocupado por Harry, pues sabía que Ron no había aceptado al bebé. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Harry no exteriorizaba lo que sentía.

- Sabes que los medios de comunicación acabaran enterándose del bebé.- susurro Harry.

- Sí lo sé- respondió el hombre estrechando el abrazo sobre el joven que estaba apoyado sobre su pecho- Pero saldremos de esa, además pueden decir lo que quieran.

Por fin era el 1 de septiembre, el andén 9 y ¾ estaba repleto de jóvenes que se despedían de sus familiares. Harry se encontraba con los Weasley despidiéndose de ellos, miraba de reojo a Ron quien se retorcía las manos, pero una cosa tenia clara el moreno, el no tenía porque pedir perdón.

La señora Weasley miró con cara "cuidado con el bebé" a los dos gemelos cuando abrazaron a un confundido Harry.

- Harry cuídate.

- Y cuida del bebé.

- Gracias chicos suerte con la tienda.

Después de despedirse del resto de la familia pelirroja entraron al tren para poder encontrar un camarote libre. Al final encontraron uno.

- ¿No vais a viajar en el vagón de prefectos?

- No, no hace falta con que luego hagamos una ronda vale.

- Harry- tanteo Ron, el moreno lo miro con resentimiento.

- Lo siento, yo... mira no supe aceptarlo, pero es que debes entender que de repente nos dicen que estas unido a Snape, y luego esto. Pero el bebé no tiene la culpa al fin y al cabo va a ser mi primer sobrino.- esto último lo dijo sonriendo.

- Sí lo será Ron.

-Así que embarazado, ¿eh Potter?- se escucho una voz mientras le caía el profeta en las rodillas a Harry.

HARRY POTTER EMBARAZADO

Según fuentes bien informadas de este periódico el niño-que-vivió parece estar esperando a un bebé. El otro padre parece ser Severus Snape  
Al parecer es el Doctor McGregor quien los atiende. Aunque éste no a querido hacer ningún comentario o aclaración a este periódico.

Según fuentes del ministerio de magia mas concretamente del área de asuntos sociales, hace dos meses más o menos, la custodia de Harry Potter pasó a ser del profesor Severus Snape.

Ya se verá como evoluciona todo este asunto puesto que si realmente está en estado no tardará en notarse.

Jean Melior.

Harry estaba blanco de la impresión sabía que tarde o temprano la prensa se enteraría pero el prefería que hubiera sido tarde.

- ¿Y que dices Potter?

- Pues que puede ser.

- Así que no lo niegas.

- Ni tampoco lo afirmo

Draco estaba cada vez más enfadado de la calma que aparentaba Harry.

- Lárgate hurón

- ¿Que comadreja, cómo te tomas que el cara-rajada se adelante a ti en procrear?

- Maldito hurón.

- Ron tranquilo, y tu Malfoy porque no nos haces el favor de largarte.

- No, para que. Además cara-rajada no me creo que te embarazases de Snape.- dijo saliendo del camarote.

- Harry ¿estas bien?

- Sí solo que no me esperaba que lo supiesen tan pronto.

El viaje transcurrió conversando desde bebes hasta quiddich,. En ese momento entraban al gran comedor que como todos los años estaba adornado con los estandartes de cada casa. Los profesores ya se encontraban sentados en u mesa.

Severus miraba a los chicos entrar murmurando cosas entre si, y algunos llevaban el profeta en las manos, el profesor miraba con muy mala cara a cualquiera que se le ocurriese mirarlo. Pero se preocupo mucho al ver dolor e ira en unos ojos grises que se dirigían a el.

Harry dirigió la mirada hacia su adorado profesor para asegurarse de que el también sabía lo del profeta. Los Gryffindor tenían diferentes expresiones cuando se iban acercando a él, pero casi todos lo miraban con rabia, como si fuera un traidor por haberse unido a Snape.

- No sé porque te sientas en esta mesa. ¿Porqué no vas a la mesa de los de "tu amorcito"?- dijo Seamus con ira

A Harry le dolía mucho esas palabras aunque intento que no se le notara.

- Harry es más Gryffindor que tu Seamus- lo corto Ron.

En ese momento entraron los niños de primero para iniciar la selección que termino con 15 Haffelpuff, 10 Ravenclaw y 9 en Slytherin y Gryffindor.

-Supongo que todos tendrán tanto hambre como yo así que a comer- anunció Dumbledore. En seguida aparecieron muchísimos manjares encima de la mesa.

-Chicos no dormiré en Gryffindor este año, y creo que tendré que dejar el equipo.

-¿Creo? Diría que es más que evidente que tendrás que hacerlo.

- Y ¿dónde dormirás?- Pregunto Ron.

- Está claro que con el profesor Snape- contesto divertida Hermione.

- Ahora que hemos terminado de cenar tengo que dar más de una noticia. Para empezar y como habéis podido ver el profesor Lupin ha vuelto para impartir Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.- Remus se levantó para saludar a los aplausos de tres de las cuatro mesas.- Este año por razones personales el profesor Hagrid no va a poder dar la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y en su lugar dará la clase Zacarías Hasor,- un hombre de unos 30 años se levanto, tenia una estatura media, su pelo era de un color dorado oscuro puesto que no era ni rubio ni castaño más bien algo intermedio. Tenía los ojos blanco perla.- Los alumnos aplaudieron por respeto puesto que nadie sabía quien era ese hombre.- Para terminar recordarles que el bosque prohibido esta prohibido, y que la lista de objetos prohibidos esta colgada en la puerta del despacho del señor Filch. Buenas noches a todos.

- Señor Potter acompáñeme.

- Sí profesora.- contesto Harry siguiendo a la profesora.

- Siéntese- le pidió la profesora en cuanto entraron en su despacho.- Potter, quería aclararle algunos asuntos con usted sobre la seguridad con ese bebé. Deberá de dejar de buscar conflictos. Y por desgracia deberá de dejar el equipo.

- Lo se.

Mientras Harry tenía esa conversación con su jefa de casa. Severus tenía otra conversación con un alumno de su casa.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Basta Draco. Déjame hablar.

El rubio se sentó con los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.

- Me uní a el por seguridad, y ahora espera un hijo.

- Ese es el problema ¿que no lo puedes dejar?

- Draco, no lo dejaré porque aunque nos uniésemos por necesidad le he cogido cariño. Además lleva a mi hijo o hija en su vientre así que no lo pienso dejar solo.

- Pero…

- Draco no conseguirás disuadirme así que ni lo intentes preferiría que como mi ahijado aceptaras a mi nueva familia.

- ¿Y Lur que opina?

- Ella esta feliz de tener un hermanito o hermanita

- Pues no esperes que yo lo acepte tan fácilmente.- Gritó el adolescente mientras daba un portazo al salir de la habitación del profesor de pociones. Éste se desplomo en el mismo sitio que momentos antes había estado su ahijado. De repente llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

-¿Severus estas bien? Acabo de cruzarme con tu ahijado que iba hecho una furia.

- Sí Zac, gracias. Estoy bien.

- No me mientas.

- La verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan dividido por una parte estoy más que feliz con ser otra vez padre, pero por otro lado siento que le he roto la vida a Harry y si eso fuera poco mi ahijado no acepta al bebé.

- Por una parte felicidades por el bebé.

- Gracias.

- Por la otra Harry siempre ha tenido la vida así, o tú crees que su vida en algún momento ha sido lo que se dice normal. Además yo creo que está feliz con la idea de ser padre. Por cierto ¿qué tal lo a tomado mi sobrina?

- Bien creo que ya está planeando como decorar la habitación.- dijo riendo- gracias por la túnica. Significo mucho para mí.

- Lo sé Severus pero desde que mi hermano murió no levantabas cabeza.

- Zac sabes que eso no es verdad.

- Por lo menos admítelo...- se corto puesto que Harry acaba de entrar en la habitación.

- Siento si molesto.

- No molestas Harry. Además esta es tu habitación no la mía. Me llamo Zacarías Hasor.

- Lo sé profesor, encantado- dijo Harry en tono seco, ¿que hacía ese hombre con Severus? ¿Y que era ese sentimiento que tenía, serian celos?

- Es el tío de Lur- le aclaro Snape como si hubiera leído la mente del chico.

En ese momento Harry no supo que decir, estaba enfrente del hermano del hombre que realmente quiso Severus, todas las emociones de ese día se le juntaron y sintió como si la tierra se moviera, unos brazos lo agarraron justo antes de que diese contra el suelo.

continuara........


	12. capitulo 11

Título: Lo mejor del sol, el brillo de la luna

Autor: Txiri 

E-mail: Harry/ Severus

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Esto es puro entretenimiento y no me reporta beneficio económico alguno.

N/A: gracias Earwen ( mi mami) por betearlo.

**Capitulo 11:**

Harry acaba de salir de la ducha y miraba su vientre buscando alguna señal de la vida que estaba creciendo en su interior. Salió del baño resignado puesto que sabía que hasta que pasasen unas semanas no se le notara nada.

¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunto Severus cuando entro en la habitación

Bien, pero estoy muy cansado.

Pues duerme.

Severus estaba pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry, le había devuelto la alegría. Aunque Lur había sido la razón por lo que había seguido con vida, ahora sabía que había dos personas que lo necesitaban, y aunque a el le costara admitirlo él también los necesitaba.

Harry se encontraba en una sala de lo que parecía una mansión, a sus pies un enmascarado se arrodillaba temblando.

No me vuelvas a fallar Avery.

No Señor.

Tráeme al traidor.

Sí amo.

Ahora vete.

Hola Harry- saludo en cuanto estuvieron solos en la habitación.- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.

No me digas- contestó.

¿Sabes de quien hablábamos?

No, y tampoco me importa.

Yo creo que sí, hablábamos de tu querido Profesor y padre de mi biznieto.

No hables así de mi hijo o hija. Nunca lo veras.

¿Es que le vas a negar conocer a su familia?

Amo- llamaron la atención del señor tenebroso- tenemos a la chica.

Traedla.

Unos minutos después entraron varios encapuchados, trayendo a una chica rubia que al levantar su cabeza clavo sus ojos perla en los carmesí de Voldemort.

/Harry puedes acabar con ella/- Le comento en parsel.

Deja en paz- le contesto aterrado.

/Entrégame al bebé/

No

Crucio.

Severus se despertó al sentir la agitación y el grito del joven.

Harry, vamos reacciona- le dijo sarandeandolo.

NOOO- fue el grito que profirió al despertarse.

Ya, tranquilo todo a pasado- dijo suavemente Severus acunándolo.

No. Lur, la han atrapado.

¿QUÉ?- grito levantándose de la cama, y precipitándose a la chimenea.

Lur- llamo en cuanto su cabeza llego a la sala de estar de la casa de su hija.- Lur- volvió a gritar.

Ya va, ya va- se holló la vos de una joven- hola señor Snape

¿Donde esta Lur?- preguntó desesperado.

Durmiendo, ¿quiere que la despierte?

Sí, por favor.

A los cinco minutos, apareció la rubia vestida con el pijama y alterada.

Papá, ¿qué ha pasado, ¿le ha pasado algo a Harry?

No cariño solo fue una pesadilla.

Lur ¿te vas a quedar a comer?-pregunto Severus mientras desayunaban. Ya que su hija había decidido pasar el fin de semana en Hogwarts para tranquilidad de Severus.

No puedo papá tengo un examen mañana.

Suerte-dijo Harry mientras se comía una tostada.

Gracias.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Harry se levanto hacia la puerta.

Malfoy ¿que haces aquí?

Contigo nada, ¿esta Severus?

¿Severus, con que derecho lo llamas por su nombre?

¿Quién es Harry?- pregunto Severus, al ver al joven tensarse fue a abrazarlo, pero al ver a Draco se separo del joven moreno bruscamente cosa que no paso desapercibido por Harry.- ¿Draco que haces aquí?

Quiero hablar contigo pero sin estorbos- dijo señalando a Harry.

Vamos a mi despacho- dijo abriéndose camino hacia la puerta, no vio el dolor en los ojos de Harry que salio huyendo en cuanto los dos slytherin desaparecieron en el despacho del mayor.

¿Harry que haces aquí?- pregunto Remus al verlo sentado al lado del lago.- ¿que te pasa?- pregunto preocupado al ver las lagrimas del joven.

Pensé que me quería.

¿Qué te ha hecho?- pregunto peligrosamente.

Ha llegado Malfoy y me a tratado como si no importara…- explicó entre lágrimas

Harry, Draco es el ahijado de Severus, y ha tenido muchos problemas, al parecer Draco no aceptaba al bebé y ni que decir a que se uniese a ti. Supongo que habrá ido a arreglar las cosas.

Pero podía habérmelo dicho en vez de tratarme como si fuera un estorbo.

Lo sé Harry pero el necesita la aceptación de Malfoy.

Me estoy comportando como un estupido ¿verdad?.

Un poco. Anda vamos dentro te invito a un chocolate.

Mientras en el despacho de Severus.

Bien Draco ya estamos a solas.

Acepto al bebé, pero no me pidas que acepte a Potter.

Todo va en un paquete, pero por ahora me conformo.- dijo abriéndole los brazos al joven rubio.

Te he echado de menos padrino.

Cuando Harry volvió por insistencia de Remus, los encontró hablando sentados en el sofá. Pero cuando Draco lo vio cambio su cara a una mascara de frialdad.

¿Qué quieres Potter?

Yo solo venía a por una poción, pero tranquilos que estos dos estorbos nos vamos- dijo acercándose hacia el armario donde se suponía que se guardaban las pociones.

Harry no tienes por que irte.

No, si ya sé que estorbo.

Severus se levanto acercándose y cogiéndolo por las caderas lo sentó a su lado haciendo caso omiso a la mirada que le estaba echando el rubio.

Quédate aquí voy a por la poción al laboratorio.

Potter espero que no le hagas daño porque sino te las veras conmigo.-le dijo Draco en cuanto Severus salio de la habitación.

¿Pero que te crees que le voy hacer, además es el padre de mi bebé.-le dijo de mala manera.

Eso espero cabeza rajada. Severus ya ha sufrido bastante.- esto último lo dijo tan bajito que el moreno no lo oyó.

En cuanto volvió Severus le tendió el frasco.

Ugggggg, si hoy no he tenido nauseas.

Harry deja de quejarte y tómatelo todo.

Bueno creo que me voy. Nos vemos padrino.- dijo mirando a Harry amenazadoramente.

Sev…

¿SEV?-pregunto traviesamente.

Sí Sev-dijo medio mosqueado pues sabía que no era la primera vez que lo decía, aun que sabía que no era lo mismo decirlo en el momento en que hacían el amor- ¿enserio que no estorbo?

¿Como vas a estorbar pequeño?-pregunto acercándosele- y tomate la poción.

Harry puso mala cara pero se tomo la poción al fin y al cabo lo de ir a por la poción solo era una excusa para poder entrar en la habitación y controlar lo que estaban haciendo los dos Slytherin.

Severus he estado pensando nombres para el bebé, pero Ron me dijo que en su familia los nombres los ponían los hermanos mayores…

El profesor lo miro con cara incrédula que quería decir con eso de hermano mayor, el sabía que Lur y el chico se llevaban bien pero de ahí a pedirle que le pusiera el nombre al primer hijo del joven.

Y pensé que talvez Lur podría ser quien se lo pusiera, por que será su hermana. ¿Que opinas?

Creo que se sentirá feliz.-dijo emocionado-y yo también.

Severus tenia los brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven y dibujaba pequeños círculos en su estomago, mientras estaba feliz de saber que al final su ahijado había aceptado a su hijo no nato.

Sev, tú ¿crees que nacerá bien?

Sí amor - Harry no se acostumbraba a que Severus lo llamase con ese nombre cariñoso- tranquilo todo saldrá bien, ya escuchaste al doctor.

Se pasaron todo el día hablando en la habitación, la verdad es que Harry no tenía ganas de salir de la habitación, pues sentía las miradas de asco de muchos estudiantes, y tenia que aguantar muchísimos comentarios sobre el embarazo.

A la mañana siguiente como todos los días a Harry le costo mucho levantarse.

Vamos Harry arriba

Un poco más.

Señor Snape o se levanta ya o le quitare todos los puntos a su casa.

Vamos Sev déjame dormir…-no pudo acabar la frase pues tuvo que salir corriendo al vater.

Severus salio tras él para poder confortar al joven agarrandole la cabeza y apartándole los mechones de cabellos.

Tranquilo amor-dijo cuando el joven se levanto con los ojos húmedos.

Cuando consiguieron al fin arreglarse Harry ya llegaba una hora de retraso, por suerte tenia defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Pasa Harry.

Gracias, siento el retraso- se disculpo sentándose al lado de Ron.

Bien como iba diciendo hoy hablaremos de la forma de enfrentar a los espíritus condenados. ¿Alguien sabe cuales son estos espíritus?

Como siempre Hermino levanto la mano con ansias pero no fue la única puesto que Ron también la levanto.

Señor Weasley

Los espíritus de los condeándos, son de aquellos que se suicidaron. Puesto que no fueron capaces de resolver sus problemas vagan por el mundo de los vivos intentando encontrar la manera de arreglar el porque decidieron quitarse la vida.

Muy bien diez puntos para Griffindor. Alguien puede completar la explicación del señor wesley.

Otra manera de condenar a un espíritu es con diferentes maldiciones y pociones oscuras pero sobretodo cuando la victima ha sufrido demasiado y el dolor estan grande que incluso su espíritu se pierde en la oscuridad. Se dice que el-que-no-debe-ser nombrado, las utilizaba para condenar a los traidores.

Muy bien señorita Granger diez puntos para Griffndor. Contra esta ultima maldición no hay mucho que se pueda hacer puesto que se convierte en condenado en el momento en el que la mente no tiene regreso, pero si que hay manera de espantar y ayudar a estos espíritus. También es importante saber defenderse de ellos puesto que a veces buscan condenar a los que atacan o bien para condenarlos a acompañarlos en su dolor, o para apoderarse de los cuerpos de los vivos. Para defenderse de estos existen barias maneras se puede proteger un edificio o lugar con diferentes rituales. Abrir el libro por la página quince.- siguió una charla de cómo defenderse de estos espíritus, dejándoles un extenso ensayo que hacer.

A sido interesante.- dijo Hermione en cuanto salieron de clase.- ¿Harry estas bien?

Sí no es nada, solo que tengo que ir al baño-dijo saliendo a toda velocidad hacia este, pues sentía que la vejiga se le reventaría.


	13. capitulo 12

Gracias Earwen (mi ama) por betermelo.

Capitulo 12: Aberiguaciones

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertarse, pues estaba muy nervioso, le tocaba revisión, y el doctor McGregor le había dicho que esa vez podría ver al bebe. Y estaba ansioso. Así que sin fijarse en la hora se metió el baño.

Severus- trató de despertarlo en cuanto salio del baño- vamos levántate.

Harry es muy pronto aun.

Pero tenemos cita a las 10 y sino, no llegaremos.

Amor son las 5 de la mañana.-Dijo Severus en cuanto se fijo en la hora.- Vamos échate e intenta volverte a dormir.

Harry lo miro con vergüenza puesto que con lo emocionado que estaba ni siquiera se fijo en la hora que era. Severus sonrió ante el sonrojo del joven golpeando suavemente la cama invitándole a acostarse. El muchacho se acostó acurrucándose en el pecho del adulto. Los dos volvieron a dormir.

A las diez en punto los dos morenos encontraban en la sala de espera de la consulta del doctor McGregor.

Acompáñeme Sr.Potter- le pidió la enfermera conduciéndole a la sala, e indicándole que se sentara.- voy a sacarte una muestra de sangre. Extienda el brazo.

Harry la miro con cara de miedo nunca le habían gustado las agujas. Y menos que le sacaran sangre, puesto que la única vez que lo habían hecho fue cuando era un niño y en la escuela mugle les hicieron una revisión, y esa vez la enfermera tardo en encontrarle un vena así que al día siguiente tenia un buen moretón en el pliegue del codo.

¿Qué tal ha ido?- pregunta Severus en cuanto Harry volvió a la sala de espera.

Bien, me han sacado sangre.- le comunicó mientras se quitaba el algodón que le había puesto la enfermera.

Cinco minutos más tarde los hicieron pasar a la consulta. Harry paso detrás del biombo para ponerse la bata cuando entro el medico.

Hola señores, ¿Qué tal estáis?- saludó el Doctor ofreciendo la mano.- Bien Harry acuéstate en la camilla.

Harry obedeció subiéndose a la camilla, mirando a Severus, que se acercó a su joven amante tomandolo de la mano para darle confianza. El Doctor empiezó a palpar el ligeramente abultado abdomen de tres meses.

Esto esta un poco frió- le comunica McGregor señalando el bote que acaba de coger de la mesa que se encontraba cerca de la camilla y lo extiendó donde anteriormente palpo- Hora quiero que te relajes Harry.- A continuación empezó a pasarle la barita por donde había extendido la crema. De repente una luz amarillenta empezó a salir del abdomen del joven creando formas.

Eso es…

Sí es vuestro bebe, ves eso blanco que palpita, ese es su pequeño corazón.

Harry miraba la imagen con la boca abierta mientras Severus le apretaba la mano emocionado, la imagen no era del todo nítida pero ese pequeñísimo palpitar indicaba que realmente estaba vivo.

¿Queréis saber el sexo del bebe?

Los dos hombres se miran, pero es Severus el que habla.

¿Que opinas Harry?

A mi me da igual sea chica o chico, pero no me importaría saberlo. ¿Y a ti?

Lo que tú quieras.

Veamos- dijo el doctor mientras movía la varita sonriendo- aquí esta, vais a tener un hijo.

Los dos futuros padres sonríen. Mientras el doctor le limpia el abdomen al joven.

¿Qué tal tienes los pezones Harry?

Me duelen un poco- contesto sonrojado el joven.

Es normal, levántate un poco más la bata- le pidió mientras empiezó a explorarle la zona.- bien, si quieres ya puedes vestirte.

Todo va como debe, el bebé esta creciendo fuerte. Y ese dolor en los pezones es normal tu cuerpo esta preparándose para poder amantar al bebé. Sobre los análisis, bueno como ya te dije necesitas más vitaminas, así que vamos a cambiarte las pociones.- dijo sacando los viales

Harry ¿te gustaría comprar el disfraz para halloween ?-pregunto Severus en cuanto salieron de la consulta.

Si, tú también te compraras uno.-no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

Harry ya hemos hablado sobre ello, yo no me disfrazo.

Pues este año te disfrazaras, ¿o es que no piensas ir al baile?

Esta bien- dijo Severus sabiendo que tenia la batalla perdida, puesto que sabía que Harry se aliaría a su hija en esa batalla y con los dos juntos estaba perdido y viéndolo así prefería elegir él el disfraz.

Dos horas después y cargado de bolsas hicieron su aparición en Hogwarts, después de dejar las compras en la habitación, salieron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos.

¿Enserio que no quieres ir con tus amigos?

Sí enserio, prefiero estar contigo hoy.

Hola- saludo Remus al verlos en el lago- ¿Qué tal en el doctor?

Muy bien, nos ha dicho que será niño.

Y tenéis pensado nombres.

No. Queríamos pedirle a Lur que lo decidiese.

Me alegro.-la conversación cambio de rumbo mientras el joven se sentía fuera de lugar ya que los dos adultos hablaban en susurros.

Harry- lo llamaron sus amigos.

Hola chicos.

Severus si vas a pasar toda la tarde hablando en susurros me voy.

Harry no te enfades, pero es que tenemos una reunión de la orden acaban de convocarla y…

Ya, pues me voy con mis amigos.

Bienvenidos, - saludo Dumbledore a la orden del fénix- Voldemor a empezado a atacar la costa francesa.

¿Francia?

Así es al parecer a preferido empezar fuera del Reino Unido. He estado hablando con el ministro del país galo y esta haciendo frente a la crisis.

Así, siguió la reunión durante una hora llegando a la conclusión que debían tener mucho cuidado de que estos ataques no fueran una tapadera de algo más.

Lur ¿vienes a cenar con nosotros? Tengo una noticia que darte.

Es que había quedado con CHarlie, pero si él puede venir.

Claro, venid los dos.

Harry había pasado la tarde en la sala común de Gryffindo en ese momento se encontraba leyendo en el sofá en las habitaciones que compartía con Snape. Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que se sobresalto al ver la cabeza de Lur saludándolo.

Hola.

¿Has cenado?- le dijo Severus después de haberlo besado como saludo.

No, te estaba esperando.

Pues cenemos que me muero de hambre.

Hola Charlie no sabía que tú también estabas.

Se sentaron en la mesa esperando que el elfo al que habían pedido la cena apareciese.

Papá ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

Hoy hemos estado en el medico y nos a dicho que vas a tener un hermanito.

¿En serio? Así será más fácil para que penséis en algún nombre.

Eso era otra cosa que queríamos comentarte, hemos pensado que seas tú la que le ponga nombre al bebé.

¿En serio? Pues tendré que empezar a hacer una lista.

Harry me alegro por vosotros seguramente que será un niño muy bonito pero con un nombre de chiste.

Charlie.

La cena paso amenamente comentando los nombres posibles para el bebe.

Los primeros rallos de luna de esa noche pillo la pareja cayendo encima de la cama Severus se había apoderado de los labios del Gryffindor, Harry gemía la sentir los labios de su amado profesor bajar hacia su cuello donde le repartía pequeños besos y mordiscos.

El hombre mayor estaba disfrutando del sabor del joven, sabía perfectamente que le estaba dejando marcas pero en ese momento le daba igual lo único que le importaba eran los gemidos que estaba dando Harry. Empezó a bajar marcando con su lengua el recorrido que le separaba del cuello a los más que erectos pezones del ojiverde. Harry soltó un pequeño chillido de dolor en cuanto sintió a Severus dándole un pequeño mordisco.

Harry ¿te he echo daño?- pregunto Severus pateándose mentalmente al recordar que el chico tenia los pezones muy sensibles por el embarazo

Un poco- dijo sonriéndole seductoramente.- es que me muerdes muy fuerte.

Pero no le dejo contestar pues se apodero de la boca del profesor empezó marcando los labios de éste con su lengua para después empujar la lengua dentro de la boca. El beso se volvió apasionado. Se separaron cuando sintieron la necesidad de oxigeno. Nuevamente Severus cogio el control de la situación, pero esta vez no le toco los pezones sino que siguió bajando y marcándole el abdomen con besos y chupetones.

Levanto la mirada para observar al cuerpo desnudo que temblaba de excitación, se fijo en las dos esmeraldas que tenia por ojos los cuales expresaban excitación, bajo su mirada a los labios medio abiertos que pedían ser besados y se apodero de ellos, siguió bajo la mirada vio los pezones que resaltaban en la tostada piel. La mirada siguió bajando y la paro en la tripa, que se abultaba un poco, pero que si no estuviera desnudo no lo notaría. Beso esa parte de la anatomía del joven para seguidamente apoderarse de la erección de éste.

Harry se sintió morir ante ese nuevo movimiento por parte del profesor. Pero lo que realmente quería era sentir al profesor dentro de el.

Sev, tómame ya- le demando. Y el profesor no lo dudo dos veces y se introdujo dentro del joven. No tardaron mucho en venirse uno dentro y el otro entre los dos.


End file.
